Crazy stupid love
by United Heir of breath
Summary: When Alois agrees to help Ciel get ready for his first date with Lizzy, Ciel ends up falling in love with him instead of his date. Modern setting, Ciel x Alois
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 That boy, total bookworm

Alois Trancy tilted his head to the right to get a better view of him, his golden locks showering to the right as he did. He gave a soft sigh and scooted to the left as his crystal blue eyes scanned the boy again. Around this time, it was around lunch and everybody was in the cafeteria. Everybody except Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive. The two were simple friends, Ciel stated to anyone who asked while Alois said they were the best of friends and they would be forever. Or at least for a long time.

The two boys would be found together at school every day in the hallways, at lunch next to each other and in the library after school. They would always be found together. Which made everybody question each other why the two weren't even a couple yet.

Ciel glanced down at the blond and sighed out loudly, not being able to read his novel in peace without the feeling of someone staring at him like that. "Alois…I'm trying to read in peace." He stated in his usual cold voice, glaring down at the blond a bit. The other pouted childishly. "But Ciel! Your face when you read is so cute!"

"You're making yourself sound like Lizzy."

"Don't compare me to her!" Alois huffed, standing up from his seat with his teeth gridding together. He hated being compared to Ciel's girlfriend who had a hallow head and that squeaky voice of hers that would drive him crazy. Ciel looked up at him and smirked a bit, closing his book with a soft thump and standing up from his seat as well. "If you don't want to be compared to her, then stop acting like her." Ciel simply stated, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he began walking out of the large library they were in.

Alois followed, bag over his shoulder as well. He giggled as he swayed his hips as he walked, showing off his black booty shorts that he wore proudly. Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed, beginning to question himself why he was with the blond anyways. "Ciel, you wanna come over to my place for a sleepover?" Alois asked him a little too cheerfully. The 13 year old boy shot him a glare, remembering last time he had went over, he had almost been raped. "There is no way I'm coming over to your house ever again, Trancy. And plus, I have homework and some studying to do."

The blond's face fell, his happy smile twisting into a frown. He made some salty tears fill his crystal blue eyes as he made a puppy dog look. "Ciel…can you please come over again?" He pleaded, pouting as well. Ciel narrowed his eyes at him, blushing softly since the expression on his face was kinda cute. "I-I…" Alois made some more tears fill his eyes, some of them dripping down his cheeks. "Pllllleeeeeaaaassssee?"

Ciel growled under his breath, facepalming himself as he gave into the boy's demand. "Fine…but not today. Maybe tomorrow after school." He stated, glaring up at the blond. Alois giggled sweetly, nodding as he let his wide, idiot looking smile spread over his face. "Yay! Ciel's coming over to my house tomorrow!" He shouted out loudly as they walked outside.

"But don't get your hopes up." Ciel stated sternly, turning to look over to Alois who nodded, the smile still on his face. The shorter male growled under his breath, wanting to slap that smile right off his face. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He turned to leave only to be grabbed by his left arm, swung around and have his right cheek meet Alois's pink lips.

Ciel blushed darkly and quickly pulled away out of his grasp. He rubbed his cheek off with his sleeve, glaring at him once again. Alois looked down at him slightly since he was taller than the other, smiling like an idiot. "Hold on, Ciel! I'll walk with you today." He stated with a soft click of his heeled boots. Ciel narrowed his dark blue eye at him, the other covered by a black eyepatch. "Fine." He grumbled once again, turning to leave with Alois skipping happily behind him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alois smiled as he shut the door closed behind him, kicking off his boots and threw his bookbag down next to the door. He rushed over to the kitchen where he found his butler/guardian busy making dinner. He threw himself onto the man, arms wrapping around his waist. Claude looked down at him and gently patted his golden locks, welcoming him home.

Alois then pulled away, watching Claude cook for a few minutes before becoming bored and rushing upstairs. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him, pulling the curtains over the windows too. He looked around for a moment before slipped off his purple coat, green vest, white dress shirt and finally his shorts. He was now half naked, only in his white underwear.

Alois then walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of the white drawers, slipping a cream colored sweater over his head along with some cream colored kakis that fit him perfectly. He stared at himself in the mirror before slipped off the contacts he wore and slipped on a pair of thick black glasses he hid under his clothes. No one knew how different he was when he was home, hidden from other's view.

This was the outfit he tossed away in the fourth grade when he had met Ciel had gotten bullied by the other kids about how much of a nerd he was, surprisingly. Yes, he was actually smart back then. He had straight A's but he often got teased about that as well. He got teased about what kind of nerd like clothes he wore, about his thick glasses and how nice and clean his appearance was. Alois finally threw everything away, slipped on some contacts and threw on a pair of booty shorts. Yes, he had been wearing those shorts ever since fourth grade.

When he had slipped those glasses back on, he felt everything come back to him. Every math problem he did, every multiplication fact he had memorized in his head. It made him feel smart again. He walked over to the windows, perking outside over to Ciel's mansion like house which had large black gates in front of them to prevent unwanted people from coming inside.

He caught sight of Ciel though his bedroom window, sitting at his black desk with a novel in hand as he read though it, flipping through the pages. Alois blushed a light red, seeing Ciel's cute reading face again. He always had loved that reading face he had on. It was adorable to him. He then quickly looked away and sighed, frowning as his blush faded quickly. Claude walked into his room, smiling a bit once he saw that Alois had changed back into his sweater and kakis. Claude had always liked this look more then his other one.

"Dinner's ready if you want any." The butler stated, his thin glasses shifting slightly. Alois nodded, not saying a word. He didn't really feel like eating anything yet. Claude then closed the door and walked back downstairs. The blond walked over to his own desk and flipped open as notebook that laid there to the last page. It was covered with butterflies that he drew in class when he was bored. He still listened to the teacher though; he just didn't watch him or her write it out.

Alois started sketching on the page again with a nice, sharp pencil. He skillfully drew a butterfly's wings, adding some light shade to it. He drew the nice patterns they had on their large wings and finished the drawing off with a light coloring of light blue. Alois leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Ciel again. The 13 year old was always the smart one and he studied hard every chance he got to. He studied on weekends when Alois wanted to take him out, after school and homework and even though car rides.

Alois suddenly shot up from his seat, a spark going off his mind. If he went like this to school tomorrow, smart and dressed all nice like this, maybe he'll catch Ciel's attention this time. And maybe….just maybe…

…Ciel will be interested in hanging out with him without any pleading or begging.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 That boy, best toy in the world

The first thing Ciel noticed about Alois that day was that his booty shorts were gone and replaced with white kakis. He was also wearing thick black nerd like glasses and a cream colored turtle neck sweater, a white dress shirt and tie under it.

"Uh…Alois?" Ciel managed to say as he walked toward the new boy. The blond glanced at him and smiled normally. Ciel really wasn't getting it. "Is this a joke or something? Cause it's not funny." Ciel said only what he thought. Never in his life would Alois not wear his favorite black booty shorts. Not in a million years.

"What are you talking about Ciel? I'm not playing anything childish anymore at least." Alois answered him and turned back to his neat, clean and organized locker. Ciel slapped his forehead and loudly sighed. "Since when did you start dressing up like a nerd?" He half shouted in annoyance. Alois blinked his crystal eyes and softly shut his locker.

"Well, I just wanted to back to my old style I abandoned in 4th grade."

"And what about the glasses?"

"There's this thing called contacts, Ciel." Alois huffed and walked to his classroom, leaving a very confused and angry Ciel behind.

Half of what Alois was stating was true. He abandoned his nerd like personality when he was bullied and beaten. Everything stopped after that…well all expect the name calling. Now they called him a slut, homo and gay. It sliced his heart open but he would hide it under his mask nobody had ever broken before. Not even Ciel. Alois became thankful for his really good acting skills.

Sooner or later, Alois arrived at his first class of the day, which was history, and sat down at his seat which was right in the middle of the classroom. The teacher gave one glance at him and spit out his coffee. "Uh…Alois. What happened?" The man asked him as Alois crossed his hands neatly down on the cold wood. He looked up cutely at the teacher and smiled brightly. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked politely followed by a slight tilt of golden locks. The teacher blinked and shook his head. "Nothing."

Then more students gave him weird looks and some even cooed and squealed. He just politely smiled at them and said a happy good morning. Alois was too busy doing that, he didn't notice Ciel pressing his face to the windows in the hallways.

"I swear Elizabeth…he must have broke his head or something." He said and continued to stare at the nerd blond like he was a ghost or something. Elizabeth put a finger to her chin and hummed. "From my opinion, I think he's trying to impress somebody." She stated and snapped her fingers together loudly. Others jumped as the sound echoed in the hall. Ciel thought about it too.

"If that's true…then who is it?" He dumbly asked his date who shrugged and skipped off to her class. Ciel sighed, picked up his books and walked off to class.

All the 13 year old could think about was who that idiot blond was trying to impress and why. Ciel bit the top of his pencil hard and groaned quietly to himself. It was his class before lunch and he planned to ask why Alois was acting the total opposite of what he really was. All day the girls have been purposely asking him questions to get his attention and he would answer them innocently not knowing the real reason. And every time it would happen, Ciel would feel his heartstrings rip in half one by one.

Then, the bell literally saved him and he watched as the blond picked up his things and walked out of the empty room. Ciel soon followed and watched as nerds and girls crowed over the new blond. The feeling Ciel was feeling was and wasn't jealousy.

He felt like he needed to be next to that blond, to have all his attention and at the same time he wanted to knock the blond off his feet and scream at him for no reason.

Today for lunch, Sebastian had made him a sweet peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a smoothie and a slice of apple pie for dessert. He licked his lips and took a big bite of the sweet sandwich. Then, Alois suddenly sat across from him and smiled sweetly. He had a ham sandwich, apple juice and a slice of strawberry cake. Ciel hopefully hid his growing pink blush on his face.

"How was class today?" The blond asked and took a bite of his food. Ciel couldn't help but shrug at the question and eat the rest of his lunch. Alois nodded also and ate. A long brief moment past between them then suddenly scattered as girls came there way. Ciel, without knowing it, quickly stood up and looked at Alois was plead. "L-Let's go to the library for the rest of break." He stammered and left the cafeteria before the girls arrived at their table.

The air in the quiet room was clear and fresh and let Ciel clear his cluttered mind. Alois walked over to the books and scanned though them. Ciel just sat down at a nearby table and examined the boy carefully while he had the chance.

The boy had to admit, Alois looked rather cute in a turtle neck more than his usual green vest and black booty shorts. Alois shifted his glasses and reached for a book on the top shelf, but was too short to reach that high. Ciel stood up and suddenly stopped in his tracks as a girl grabbed the book for him and smiled. And the worst part was that Alois was blushing and smiling to her. And Ciel broke his mechanical pencil in half.

~ After school ~

Ciel slammed his locker shut and grumbled to himself as he walked out the doors of his high school. He couldn't believe it! He lost his best friend to a girl! Wait what was he thinking? Ciel wasn't gay…was he? His thoughts were broken as he heard Alois shout after him. Ciel put an a fake smile as the blond ran after him. "Hey Ciel! You forgot something at the library." He said and held out his other small pencil with a bunny with an eye patch on top of it. Ciel quickly grabbed it and mumbled a thank you. It's now or never.

"H-Hey Alois?"

"Hm?"

"Can you help me get ready f-for my first date with Lizzy? Please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 That boy, bittersweet

Alois blinked at the question. Help him get ready for his first date? He really didn't know. So he shifted his glasses and bit his pink lip. "S-Sure I'll help you." His words only came out as a soft whisper. Ciel eyed him but cracked a rare smile.

"Thanks Alois I really appreciate it." Alois heart skipped a beat and he felt his blood rush up to his cheeks but he nodded and looked down at his feet as they walked to Ciel's house.

As soon as they got there, the black gates that blocked off people from the rest of the house was noticeable. It toward over them like a huge monster. The blue and black haired boy pressed the intercom. Ciel then yelled, "Sebastian open the goddamn gates."

"Yes my lord." Came an answer from the other line. The gates made a loud noise and swished open on the other side. Both middle school boys stepped inside and into the mansion like house. Sebastian greeted them at the door. Ciel sneezed as his cat purred and nuzzled his legs.

"Ah Alois! Have you met Ciel's mother yet?" Alois froze as he was shown the large black cat with jade eyes dressed in a blue ribbon and golden colored bell. He shook his head and reached out to shake the paw that was stretched out to him. Ciel rolled his eyes as he took his allergy pills and sighed.

"That is not my mum Sebastian!" He grumbled and walked up the stairs. Sebastian frowned but cuddled with the "mother" Of Ciel Phantomhive. Alois smiled at the love but was quickly pulled out the trance by Ciel who took him by his sleeve and up the stairs to his room.

"So, what should we do first?" The 13 year old boy asked as he flung his blond friend into the room and sat down on his cream colored bed. Alois set down his bag and shifted his thick glasses.

"May I see your closet?" Alois asked politely. Ciel blinked at the manners that was shown to him. Never before had Alois been this polite at all. So Ciel nodded and pointed to a white door across the huge room.

The blond swished it open and dug though the shirts, pants and shoes. Suddenly, clothes were flung at him. "Go and change, then come back here."

Ciel growled at the orders but left toward the bathroom anyway and shut the door. After he put on the regular t shirt and the rest of the things, he looked at himself in the mirror. Oh how he hated looking in the mirror.

He was wearing a black t shirt with blue jeans and his regular eye patch. Then, he noticed to white, four stringed eye patch on the bathroom counter. He picked it up.

It looked like it was used for medical uses. So he pulled off his black eye patch and put on the white one. Under his eye patch, was a scar that he would have forever. His right eye was a deep blue but the left was a light and dark purple. On it was a criss crossing star and a thorn like pattern circling around it. He sighed and went back to his bedroom.

Alois turned to him and smiled at the clothes he had made him put on. "The eye patch makes you look so innocently cute Ciel…come here and sit." The blond ordered and set Ciel down on a chair. He held up some baby oil from god knows were. "Hold out both of your arms." Ciel did.

Alois rubbed the oil on his hands and gently rubbed it over his skin. Ciel, secretly enjoying the touches, tried not to lose control and bit his lip. After a few minutes Alois was done with his arms but moved onto his face. He only brushed the oil over his cheeks, forehead and nose.

"Now for your hair…" Alois hummed as he moved behind the boy and gently combed his black and blue locks. Ciel relaxed and dug though his thoughts. He suddenly remembered what Lizzy had said. Well, it's now or never…

"H-hey Alois?"

"Hm?"

"Who do you like?" The blond froze but then relaxed. He sighed and continued. "How do you know I like somebody?" Ciel was about to say, Lizzy said so but decided against it. "I-I just know."

Alois smiled and stopped to fluff his locks a bit. "You're so clueless…fine. I'll give you a hint." The blond said as he gently moved his locks out of his face and behind his ear. Ciel's heart fluttered.

"It's someone you know perfectly but it's not any of the girls I hang out with." Alois hinted and smiled at his creation. Ciel stood up and thought. Someone he knew perfectly, but it's not one of the girls? This was going to be hard.

"Oh and it's not Claude either." Yep, this was going to be hard…

They both traveled downstairs to Sebastian who was in the kitchen and holding the black cat in his arms. "Sebastian, make us some hot coco. It's going to turn cold soon." Sebastian bowed, put "mom" down and got to work as the two boys sat down on the table. Alois pet Ciel's "mom" as Ciel thought.

"Alois."

"Hm?"

"Another hint. This one's just too hard." Ciel demanded. Alois smiled and let the cat go before hinting again. "If you want to find the person whom I like, you have to look in a place you dread most. It can also be in the most simplest of places."

Great, another hard one. Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts as Sebastian set down two nice smelling chocolate drinks for them. Alois dug right into his while Ciel slowly sipped. Sebastian suddenly asked, "What's the special occasion?"

Both boys looked at him. "What do you mean?" Ciel asked and turned back to his treat. Alois nodded and did the same. Sebastian chuckled. "It must be a special occasion because the young master doesn't dress like this often."

"Ciel's first date with Lizzy." Alois said looking down at his drink almost sadly. Sebastian suddenly let out a squeal. "Ciel! Why didn't you tell me? I could have dressed you up in a nice suit I could have made the tailor make! Or went over the rules on how to please a lady!" Alois laughed while Ciel groaned.

"Oh you should pack a few condoms too just in case!" And with that, Alois spit out his chocolate and burst out in loud laughter. Ciel only blushed bright red and crawled under the table in embarrassment.

~ A few smacks later ~

"Alright Sebastian I got it, I got it!" Ciel yelled annoyed as he finished buttoning up his thin but warm black coat. Sebastian continued going on and on about the rules that were ridicules. "Mom" only meowed a good bye and waved a paw after Ciel. Alois waved goodbye with a small sad smile and frowned as the door closed in front of him.

"Alois?" Sebastian put a comforting hand on his shoulder as the cat sadly nuzzled his legs.

"It must be hard." The butler said a little later as he was set back down on the wooden chair and handed a plate of warm cookies. Alois twirled one in his hand as you would a coin, too upset to eat. Everyone knew Alois had a big crush on Ciel since…well for a long time now. Everybody knew…except Ciel Phantomhive himself. The usually smartassed boy was slow to the hints Alois dropped on him like huge bombs all the time and end up getting annoyed with him in the end. But if Ciel was happy, Alois was also. Well, a little.

"No thanks Sebastian…I think I'll just go home. Thank you for the food." Alois managed a small smile but frowned as he stood up, bowed and walked back to his house, his bag being dragged for the ride. Alois's house wasn't too far away, only a couple blocks away in fact. The blond opened his door and walked upstairs to his cold bedroom.

"Uhhh!" He yelled to himself and threw the book bag against the wall in anger. It gave a loud smack and fell to the ground next to his nightstand. The next thing Alois knew, was he was crying his blue eyes out into his sleeves which were now completely soaked with salty tears. He sobbed and blinked, trying to rub away the water.

Alois's eyes were blood red and were swollen badly. The blond could care less though and he slammed his forehead on the wall. He lost his first love since…well for a long time, to a girl who had a million boyfriends before this one.

Alois groaned in frustration as his eyes started to swell and burn. Then, the door opened and out came Claude. The butler grunted as he saw Alois's condition, and gently set the boy back on the bed, his head resting against the pillow. Claude pulled out his glasses from his breast pocket and eye drops from the other.

"When did you get those?" Alois asked weakly as Claude took off his glasses and gently forced one eye open. With two gentle squeezes, eye drops landed into his eyes and rested on the light blue color.

"Sleep. I'll make you better." The butler said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Alois grumbled and flipped over onto his right side. The blond wondered if Ciel was having a good time with his girlfriend, Lizzy. The boy was so close within his reach, so close he could reach right out and touch his shoulder. But he ruined that when he gave Ciel the wrong impression. To Ciel, he was a slut, a homo. Alois felt his eyes blur with hot tears but he blinked them away.

**Coward **

"Coward? I'm not one of those people." Alois quietly mumbled to himself in his fuzzy white pillow and dug his face deeper into it.

**You wuss **

"I am not a wuss!" He said a little louder than before and let his tears pour down once more. Was he one?

**You're such an ungrateful waste of space… **

"I-I am not!" Alois almost yelled before his pillow shut him up as he dug deeper into it.

**Nerd nerd! **

The chanting of the bullies clouded his mind. It was before he had changed from nerd, to pretty boy slut. They teased him, beat him and harmed the ones who dared talk to him. "Sh-Shut up…"

**Coward! You're such a smartass! Filthy little beast! **

"Shut u-up!" Alois growled louder and his grip on the white fluffy pillow grew harder and harder until he felt the material rip into shreds.

**Unnecessary! **

"No…"

**Impure! **

"No!"

**Unclean! **

"SHUT UP!" Alois snapped and threw the ripped up pillow into the mirror which broke into a million pieces. Alois bit his lip and threw his fist against the wall. It rattled at the large blow and even cracked. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He screamed. Claude rushed into the room and quickly set him in his arms. Finally, Alois broke out in tiny whimpers, then loudly broke out into a chain of sobs.

~ Carnival ~

Ciel groaned silently to himself as Lizzy went on and on about marriage and life and happiness. She has been going on and on about it for as long as he could remember which felt like a thousand years. He looked at his watch again. 5:15. He groaned again. An hour before he was allowed to actually leave for the weekend.

"And I can't wait to pick out my dress Ciel! Should it be red? Or blue? No… pink! Pink is absolutely CUTE!" Ciel bit his lip at the word cute. It was the word that was pushing him to snap. He wanted so hard to slap the girl and go back to his house were some sweet treats and a happy talk with Sebastian and Alois were waiting for him.

"Hey Ciel? Are you even listening?" Elizabeth growled at him and swung her pale hand over his eyes. Ciel blinked and nodded. She smiled that evil loli smile and went back to talking.

Around them, people were happily talking to each other, children singing and running around with their sweets and toys they had bought. They all looked like they were having fun…maybe Ciel was the only one that absolutely wanted to go home. The two started to walk around the booths and candy stores as the devil talked on and on in her high pitched chipmunk voice. As he looked around, many things made him think about Alois.

A dog with a golden coat rushed past Ciel along with its owners who rushed past him also. Alois loved dogs. Either if they were fat, skinny, black white, calm or wild, he would love them. When Ciel looked up to the white sky, it was softly snowing. Alois also loved snow. The softness of the snowflakes, the white scenery and the white puffs he would blow out of his mouth. Ciel let one of his rare smiles onto his face as he thought and thought about the blond even more. Then, he caught sight of a puppy plushie hanging in the store. It's golden fabric gleamed just like Alois's golden locks. He had to get it.

"H-Hey Lizzy."

"Yes Ciel?" She smiled.

"I need to go to the bathroom real quick." She nodded and turned back around the pick one of the sweets behind her. As Elizabeth was distracted, Ciel rushed inside the store.

"How much is that dog doll you have hanging up there?" Ciel asked as he reached for his wallet which was in his pocket. The storekeeper looked at him, then at the dog.

"20 dollars." Ciel almost choked on his own spit. 20 freaking dollars? "Are you kidding me?" Ciel said and glared. The storekeeper took down the toy and set it on the counter in front of the Phantomhive. "But of course. This has been made from the softest fabric in France, picked out the most sparkling blue button eyes and imported all the way from there."

Ciel grinned his teeth together. Alois better like this or else. "Fine, I'll take it." He grumbled, handed the money to the storekeeper and snuck off home away from his annoying date.

~ Alois ~

Alois didn't remember anything of what happened before he feel asleep last night. He groaned as he stood up from his bed and winched as his stomach cramped up and growled. He felt awful. His usual crystal eyes were blood red from the tears, his arms and hand his punch the wall with hurt like hell and his stomach was growling like mad and punching him.

"Claude…I don't think I'll go to school today…"

~ Ciel ~

Ciel rubbed his eyes as he stood up from his large king sized bed and yawned loudly. Yesterday, Sebastian had told him Alois had to go back home early so he kept the doll under his pillow. He walked into the cold bathroom, ripped off his clothes and turned on the cold water. It blasted him so hard, he stumbled back and hit his head on the wet wall behind him.

When the boy was done, he got his uniform on, made sure everything was in his book bag and walked downstairs. A sudden loud meow filled the empty kitchen. He looked down and was greeted by his mother who meowed again and handed him the note in her mouth.

Dear young master,

I'm sorry I couldn't make you breakfast this morning I had a early meeting to go too. You are skipping school today to go nurse a sick Trancy back to heath.

Love, Sebastian

Ciel groaned and threw the note away in the trash bin. His mother hopped up on the table, curled up and watched as her son took out a piece of bread tore it in half and ate.

"Has Sebastian fed you yet "mother"?" Ciel asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The cat meowed, shook her head and walked to where her golden food bowl and milk bowl which was dry and empty. It's not that Ciel cared for the cat, it's just that he didn't want to come home from taking care of Alois to a whining Sebastian hovering over a dead cat.

"Where does that butler keep the cat food anyway?" Ciel grumbled as he went though the cupboards. The cat suddenly meowed, grabbed a hold of the towel that hung on the arm of the fridge, and yanked it open. Ciel walked to the cold container and looked inside. There was a freshly made garment style fried fish laying on a white clean plate with cat paws on it.

Dear Young master,

This fish is for your mother ONLY. Please heat it up to about 2 minutes and then serve with a full bowl of warm milk.

Sebastian.

Ciel grumbled as he slid the plate into the microwave and started it. He just couldn't believe he was doing this for a cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 that boy, sickening

It wasn't that Ciel hated him; it was because Alois could get annoying sometimes. He would talk on and on and on about stuff that didn't really interest him at all. Like puppies, unicorns and other things that Lizzy would maybe talk about. But because Ciel was a quiet boy with little friends to actually talk to, he enjoyed Alois company even if he was a tad stupid in the head.

"Why do I have to go out in the cold?" Ciel asked himself as he made sure his "mother" had enough food and milk for the rest of the day. The cat meowed softly to him and sprinted upstairs. Ciel ran after her. "Oh no you don't! You are not going into my bedroom!" Ciel said and ran after the cat who had scrabbled into his bedroom and onto his bed.

"You're going to make me sneeze all night long!" the young boy as he walked into his room toward his mom. The cat purred and poked her nose under his pillow. Ciel lifted the fluffy thing up and picked up the golden retriever puppy he had bought last night. "Oh yeah…" He mumbled, pushed the cat out of his bedroom and walked out the door.

It was a nice morning he had to admit and not too cold looking at the thin blanket of white snow on the ground. It was also January. The sun glittered around the earth and made the snow gleam like diamonds. He sighed as he stood in front of the door to the Trancy's house. "Skipping school? Just to nurse Trancy back to heath? This is so stupid…" He grumbled and knocked on the door. It opened and reveled Claude the golden eyed butler that Sebastian hated for some unknown reason. The butler let him inside and Ciel made his way toward the bedroom which the loud sounds of coughs came out of the room. Alois was lying on his bed, used tissues all over the place and coughing loudly. He really didn't look good either. When Alois's crystal bleu eyes met his deep ocean blue ones, he gasped and shot up from his bed. "Claude? Why is Ciel here?" He shouted hoarsely to his butler.

"He's here because Sebastian had sent him here to take care of you while I'm at work." Claude said as he peaked in the room, tightening the tie around his neck. Alois frowned, then looking back up at the other boy. "You should be at school! Not here!" The blond said and coughed. Ciel frowned and dug around in his pocket, pulling a mint flavored cough drop out of it. Claude walked into the room, patted Ciel's blue and black locks and walked out to go to work. Alois groaned and lay back in his bed, using a tissue to wipe his nose.

"You're such an idiot." Ciel murmured at him and held up the cough drop, unwrapping it. He heard the door close, the car start and drive out of the drive way. Alois covered his mouth, not wanting it. "I-It's better if you keep it, Ciel." The blond said to him though his hand that was covering his mouth. Ciel shook his head and held it out. "You need it more than I do, if you want to make up that history test you need to do today." He stated and then slipped the medicine in the sick boy's mouth. Alois let him when he had mentioned the big history test and swirled it around his mouth, enjoying the minty taste.

"Thanks…but you really need to be at school right now, not here." The sick blond stated and laid back on his bed. The 13 year old grumbled then shrugged and sat at the end of the bed. "No, its ok…you actually saved me from this big math quiz I needed to do today and had to study for it on my date with Lizzy." He chuckled. The blond just looked up at him with his big crystal blue eyes. "How was you date?" He asked quietly, the feeling of regret pushing into his stomach.

Ciel blinked and looked at his eyes. "It was good I guess." He added a shrug to the lie. Alois, knowing this boy for years, shook his head. "That's a lie and I know it." The blond stated and closed his eyes. He was secretly hoping Ciel had a horrible time with Lizzy. No that would be wrong to think about; he thought to himself and looked up at Ciel waiting for an answer. "Ok, it was horrible…she wouldn't stop talking for even a second and dragged me everywhere on rides I hated." Ciel told him and groaned, remembering the events and rubbing his temples to get rid of the headache that was growing. Alois smiled a little but faked cough to rub it off his face and hid it with a sad frown. "O-Oh, that, that sucks…" Alois forced the words out but then turned to the glass of water next to his desk and gulped it down, smiling all he wanted as he did.

"Oh yeah. Here I got this for you." Ciel grumbled with a slight blush on his face and held up the dog plushie he got on his date. Alois blinked, felt the blood rush to his cheeks and slowly took it in his arms. "Th-Thank you…" He mumbled and looked down at the toy, blushing madly. H-He was thinking about me on his date! H-He thought about me, Alois thought in his head and silently squealed to himself. He reached for his glasses and slipped them on his face to get a better look at the dog. He sighed and hugged it close to his chest.

"You're welcome…" Ciel mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Alois shifted his thick glasses a little bit and giggled. "Aw, Ciel-kun thought of me on his date!" He lightly teased his friend. Ciel grumbled and yelled a few I did not's, Alois giggling and laughing though it. Suddenly, Ciel's stomach rumbled from the small breakfast he had had. "You're hungry? Come on then!" Alois lifted himself off the bed and set the dog down before leading Ciel to the kitchen and dug though the cabinets.

"I swear I set them in here yesterday…" Alois stated and shifted his glasses. Ciel shrugged, not knowing what he was looking for in the first place. The blond's eyes flickered toward the last cabinet on his right and slowly opened the front. He then gasped out in pure joy and held out a jar of chocolate chip cookies. "I made these a little while ago!" The blond opened the jar and handed one big chocolate chipped packed cookie up to him. Ciel took it and bit into the sweet treat.

He had to admit, the chocolate tasted so sweet and melted in his mouth, just the way he liked it. "You like?" Alois leaned closer to him and tilted his head much like his "mother". Ciel nodded and took another cookie to eat. Alois smiled with glee and set the cookie jar down, having one for himself. "I wonder…" Alois mumbled loud enough for Ciel to hear, "…What Lizzy's thinking right now at school…" The blond pushed up his thick glasses and leaned on the counter.

Ciel's eyes scanned the blond's body carefully. He wore a thin white t shirt that went down to his waist and short pajama shorts that were the same height as his black booty shorts and wore no shoes or socks.

"Ciel?" Alois's voice broke his trance in half. The 13 year old felt the blood rush to his cheeks. The other was looking at him, head tilted sideways and crystal blue eyes scanning him for any emotion. He looked….cute.

"N-Nothing….its nothing Alois." Ciel assured and turned back to his cookie. Alois blinked at his best friend and then closed the jar with a soft clank. "Ciel?" He softly whispered. Ciel turned to him.

"Hm?"

"We're best friends right?"

"Sure. We've known each other since the third grade after all."

"Ok then." Alois said and then pushed his glasses up more. "Just making sure." He covered it up with a large, usual smile. But something was wrong, and Ciel was going to find out.

~ A few hours later ~

The spent the afternoon watching TV and eating sweets mostly. Claude had gone to do something outside of the house and Alois had fallen asleep next to Ciel while watching my little pony: Friendship is magic and fell asleep after an argument over who was the best pony. Ciel really did think Twilight Sparkle was the best pony ever. She kept up on her studies just like him, was determined just like him, and all she did was study just like him. Alois on the other hand, thought that lazy Rainbow Dash was the best pony.

"Wait…what am I thinking?" Ciel murmured to himself. These were ponies he was talking about! He sighed and then switched the TV off. The clock read 3:15 pm. It was about the time he would be walking home from school now. The 13 year old looked back at the other boy sleeping on his shoulder and sighed.

"Alois, you're such a pain in the neck." Ciel grumbled and slid his thick glasses off. He had never known that Alois wore contacts and owned glasses, and he never knew Alois was actually smart. The blond before had never cared about his studies and never paid any attention in class. He would always be found in the office after that.

The Alois now had thick glasses like one of a nerd's, didn't wear very slutty shorts that barley covered anything and now actually cared about school. He wrote notes in fancy handwriting, studied for upcoming quizzes and tests, and did his homework. The only time he hadn't passed a test was today since he was sick.

"What has gotten into that hollow head of yours?" Ciel asked the sleeping blond and moved a few strands of hair from his face. He looked so cute like that, face buried into his shoulder, eyes softly closed and pink lips parting just a little bit. Ciel felt himself sigh again and lay Alois back down on the couch.

The 13 year old stood up, put on his coat and shoes and wrote a note saying that he had went back home for Claude and Alois.

"What a bother," Ciel huffed as he walked outside and closed the door behind him. He began walking down the street back to his large mansion like house. "I can't believe I had to skip school for that."

His mother greeted him immediately as he opened the door, tossed off his shoes and hung up his coat. The cat purred and nuzzled his legs while Ciel gulped down his allergy pills and sighed. "I hope you didn't do anything bad while I was gone." Ciel glared down at the animal. It only meowed and walked away.

At this time of day, He would have already eaten and have finished his homework. The boy grabbed an apple from the fridge and walked upstairs to his desk and began to read yet another Twilight novel.

Hours passed, and finally the butler dressed in black came home. "Oh Ciel!" Sebastian called from the bottom of the steps. The middle school boy grumbled and then walked down the steps to his guardian/ butler. "Did you have a good day today?"

"I wouldn't say it was a good day, Sebastian." Ciel glared a little as he grabbed the bags full of food Sebastian had brought with him and took them to the kitchen. Sebastian followed the boy, mother in his arms.

"Now, now Ciel." He scolded lightly and set the black cat down. She purred and watched both of them with jade eyes. "What? I wasn't a good day for me and you know it!" Said a rather annoyed Ciel Phantomhive.

"Well, I do hope he feels better soon." Sebastian said as he poured some more warm milk down for mother. Ciel sighed for the 50th time today and sat down on the chair. He grunted a yes in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 That boy, change of heart

Tis were the day that both boys were to go back to school and continue to learn. Ciel had helped Alois heal up nicely yesterday and Alois had enjoyed his stay very much. It still hurt though, that Ciel was still dating that silly little blond girl with those crazy huge hazel eyes. Alois still kept his hopes up though that Ciel shall be his one day.

"Yes Sebastian, I'll be careful!" Ciel yelled as he rushed outside. It was the boy's first time walking from home to school, and the butler dressed in black was worried for him. He was acting like a mother seeing her child off to school for the first time in his or her life.

"I'm just making sure that my darling little boy will be alright walking in the cold."

"Sebastian, I am not a child anymore I can walk to school on my own all by myself! And plus, its 80 degrees out here!"

"Alright, alright but just say goodbye to your mother first." Ciel growled and narrowed his eyes or in his case, eye, at the large black cat who was waving a paw to him.

He bent down, quickly kissed the animal on her head and went on his way. This morning was a very crazy morning indeed. Ciel was late to wake up by just a minute, the hot water wasn't working so he had to shower in the cold, breakfast was a small one and now he just wanted to be alone without Sebastian and his so called mother.

"Ciel!" He heard a familiar yet heavenly voice call after him from behind. As he turned to look, he saw the blond boy that was supposedly his best friend. His hair was fluffy, golden and silky smooth, his crystal blue eyes gleaming with joy with his thick glasses on the bridge of his nose. Alois still wore that cream colored turtleneck sweater with that small red tie and kaki white pants.

"Oh, Hi Alois." Ciel said quietly, hands in his pockets. Alois giggled and smiled brightly. The 13 year old felt blood rush up to his cheeks.

"Good morning Ciel. I'd like to thank you very much for taking care of me yesterday. I feel much, much better now." chattered the joyful blond boy who started walking along side him gingerly. Ciel nodded and looked down at his shoes.

After a short moment of silence, Alois asked: "Do you want to come over to my house after school today and help me study? I need help on my French."

Without himself knowing, Ciel was nodding his head eagerly making Alois giggle once more. "Well, I see someone's eager aren't we?"

Ciel felt his stomach flip and his heart flutter. His blush would go away and would only deepen every time the boy giggled. Which was basically all the damn time.

After minutes of talking, giggling and blushing the two teens had arrived to school. They parted ways, and Ciel was met with a slap to the face. "You idiot!" Elizabeth cried out.

Ciel found himself holding his bright red cheek and staggering backwards. The blow was hard and painful but Ciel sucked it up and looked at his now Ex girlfriend. She was crying, the tears trailing down her cheeks and people crowding around her. "You left me alone in that stupid fair! I waited for you for hours and you never came!" The blond shouted and lifted her hand to slap him again.

"Hold on there." Alois's voice filled Ciel's ears with comfort. The blond had grabbed her wrist before she could slap him. "Alois?" Elizabeth gasped in shock. Alois only pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and calmly looked at her. "Yes, he left the fair without you. But it was mainly because of your constant chattering and annoying remarks."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "Stay out of this you stupid, hallow head nerd!" Alois only pushed her hand away and stood in front of Ciel protectively. The 13 year old blinked and waited for something to happen. "I'm just simply standing up for a friend. And plus I'm not the hallow headed one here, Miss Elizabeth Middleford. I know more than you'll ever know about all my subjects in school." The blond's hard words drove everybody back a few steps. He pushed his glasses up and continued.

"Besides, with your mind on fucking Ciel all day I wouldn't be surprised."

Elizabeth growled and then walked away from both of them, the crowd breaking up and going to class. Alois turned around and picked Ciel's book bag up from off the ground. "Here. I hope she didn't hit you too hard." He softly said and then smiled at Ciel warmly. The boy nodded, blushing madly and took the bag from him.

"Th-Thanks…for standing up for me…I guess…" Ciel rubbed the back of his neck and opened his locker. Alois only giggled and nodded, his books pressed up tightly to his chest. "It's no big deal. Besides, that's what friends do right?" Ciel turned around and nodded, shutting his locker.

"Well…I gotta go to math now. I'll see you later alright?" The blond giggled one final time before rushing down the hall and vanishing into the crowd. Ciel stood there, looking after him and left slowly after he had gone.

In class, the blue and black haired teen found himself thinking about the blond. The way he pushed up his glasses, the way he would giggle and then look up to him like a child…it was absolutely adorable. "Psst, pass this to Ciel…"

A small paper that was folded up neatly fell on his desk. He blinked, and picked it up out of the teacher's view.

_Ciel, I'm sorry I yelled and slapped you like that. Do you still love me? _

_-Elizabeth _

Ciel knitted his eyebrows together. He did not need this right now. He just slipped it in his pocket and continued day dreaming.

By lunch, he had thrown away multiple notes and papers from that stupid girl. He growled as he found another one that had been stuffed into his locker. "What's that?" Alois asked when he had walked to his side.

"A stupid note." Ciel bluntly replied and then threw it away in the nearest trash can. The two best friends then started walking down the hallway to the café. "Oh...well I got back one of my math tests." Alois said hands behind his back. Ciel looked at him and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"What grade did you get?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Is it a bad grade?"

"To me it is…but everyone was saying good job, or nice work to me once I left the classroom."

"Just show me."

"Fine." The 14 year old reached into his pocket and swiftly pulled out a folded white paper. On it in bright red marker was an A. "I don't get it. You got an A! What's so bad about that?"

"I could have gotten an A +." Answered the boy as he grabbed his red tray and picked up things like fresh fruit, a bright red apple, and veggies. Ciel watched him and followed.

"You still got a good grade and I'm proud of you." Ciel flashed one of his rare smiles. Alois looked at him and blushed a bright red. "I-Its nothing…"

The two boys enjoyed each other's company until it was time to leave school. They walked back to Alois's house after consulting Sebastian about it so he wouldn't get another heart attack. Yes, he had one before.

"I'm not listening; Rainbow Dash is still best pony."

"Oh be quiet! Twilight Sparkle is!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

Ciel couldn't believe that they were still fighting over who was best pony. Well, it wasn't the only thing they had fought about in their lives. Alois giggled sweetly and closed the door behind them. Ciel sat himself down on the edge of his bed and sighed. He was glad Elizabeth was out of his hair for now.

"Hey, I made some cupcakes if you want some." Alois reached into his backpack and pulled out a bag with two vanilla flavored cupcakes in it. Ciel reached inside and bit into the treat. It was the best cupcake he had ever had.

"Alois! How did you learn how to cook!" asked Ciel as he took another bite. Alois laughed and then held up a book. "Claude's." He answered and then bit into his. The white frosting on the top had dripped onto the corner of Alois's pink lips. The teen stared, blue eyes locked on his lips.

They looked soft and they also looked sweet. Ciel licked his lips, his pants suddenly feeling tight.

"What?" Alois asked, licking his some what sticky fingers. Ciel shook his head, his arms covering the lump in his pants. "Oh nothing."

The blond nerd nodded and then threw his cupcake away in the trash. The other bit his lip, his pants tightening more when the teen had turned around and sat down in his chair.

"Where's Claude?" Ciel asked, just noticing the golden eyed butler wasn't here. Alois turned to look at him, pushing his glasses up more. "He's at a meeting at work. He'll be home late today."

The boy nodded, understanding. He didn't know what kind of job Claude had besides being a butler and taking care of Alois, but it sure was a busy one. Besides, he'd have to thank god that he had a meeting to go to.

"Hey Alois…" Ciel let his crazy emotions take over him as he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. He felt Alois get hotter and the blood rushing up to his face. The 13 year old softly breathed out against his neck, nuzzling sweetly against it. "I want to do something fun."

"What?" replied the blushing blond as if he didn't know. Ciel felt a smirk tug on his lips. "Something other than studying." He answered, purring. Alois licked his suddenly dry pink lips. He felt his pants get a tad tighter than before.

"Show me."

And with that, Ciel lifted him up and threw him down on his own bed. He climbed on top of him and kissed his roughly, his hands pinning Alois's wrist to the bed frame. Alois kissed him back just as much, groaning a bit. He shivered, loving the softness of Ciel's lips.

The blond felt the other pull away and move down to his neck, sucking and nipping at it. Alois moaned loudly and bit his lip, a bit of blood blossoming out of it. He didn't know Ciel knew this much about this sinful subject.

"Mmm…" He groaned and struggled against Ciel's hold. The boy only pinned him down tighter, and then bit down on his skin. The 14 year old yelped and then moaned afterwards.

"Alois…" Ciel moved back up at Alois's face and flashed another one of his rare smiles. "I-I…" Alois stammered, the blush staining his rosy cheeks. As much as he wanted this, he couldn't do it. "I-I'm sorry…I can't do this with you."

Ciel let him go in a jolt of shock. Alois had been doing this to him since he had ever met him but they had never gone farther than this. "Wh-What?"

"I can't let you cheat on Elizabeth with me…as much as I want to do this with you I can't." Alois stood up from his bed and sighed as he heard Claude's car pull up in the drive way. Ciel only stared, speechless. The blond flattened his locks down, shifted his glasses and turned back to work on his homework.

Ciel couldn't believe what had just happened as he walked home from Alois's house. He had made his move on him, the one that the blond had wanted him to do for so long, and he couldn't do it all because of stupid Elizabeth.

He growled to himself and kicked his gate as hard as he could, sending a jolt of pain up his leg. He opened the door and slammed it shut. The cat gave a loud cry and ran away.

"Ciel?" Sebastian blinked and looked down at his master and son. The boy looked up at the butler and frowned, realizing what this feeling was.

"I'm in love…with that blond!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 That boy, making out

Ciel paced the kitchen, his hands tightly behind his back and his eyes glued to his shoes and the shiny white floors. Sebastian watched him, mother in his arms also watching her son with jade eyes.

"I-I can't believe this…" Ciel mumbled, continuing to pace. Sebastian kept his mouth shut knowing whatever he said would be used against him. The boy had been pacing for about an hour since he had come back home from studying with Alois. The butler didn't know what had happened over there, but he knew it was not good. Mother purred and nuzzled against his arm, her tail waving back and forth. He cooed at her and continued fondling the fur ball.

"Sebastian! Stop petting that stupid cat and listen to me!" Ciel yelled, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. The butler sighed and set down the cat, the animal meowing and walking away to sleep in the sun. "Yes my lord?"

"I-I can't believe I like him Sebastian!" The teen said, starting to pace around once more. Sebastian watched with amusement, crossing his arms. "Don't you mean love him, milord?" He teased. Ciel growled at him. "No! It cannot be love!"

"I've hated him since we met! I only keep him as a friend because he was my only friend." The boy explained, doing his usual cross of his arms. The butler looked back at him, his red eyes reading the emotions placed on the young man's face.

"Or maybe, my lord, you've "liked" him since you have met him." And with that, Ciel yelped.

Meanwhile over at Alois's house, the boy had finished his studies for today and stood in front of the mirror. His glasses were off his face, his crystal blue eyes scanning what was before him.

Without his glasses or contacts, Alois's vision was blurry and he could hardly make out a thing though the fuzz. He slid them back on and sighed, ruffling his golden locks. "Just like the old days…"

Alois slid out of his clothes and into his night clothes which was a black t shirt and short pajama shorts. The blond sighed, looking around his closet for something to do to pass the time. A small white box which was hidden in the corner caught his eye. He walked over to it and slid it out, the box worn and old.

"What is this?" Alois asked himself quietly as he opened it. Memories poured back into his mind as he saw two silky golden clip on pigtails lay inside. Luca, his supposedly little brother, had given them to him on his 10th birthday after he found out his love for dressing up.

He carefully lifted them out of the box and stared, crystal blue eyes glittering with tears. His little brother Luca was with his Aunt Hanna right now, coming this weekend which was on Friday which was tomorrow. Luca was a small child with light red hair, and big bright eyes.

"Luca…" The blond whispered and walked out of the closet, to his dresser mirror. He slowly clipped on the pigtails to the side of his head, and blushed brightly. He had to admit, he looked so cute with the pigtails on with his thick nerd like glasses. He might as well wear them. Alois turned to the window and glanced outside. Nobody had left Ciel's house yet and Claude was working late tonight.

"No…bad idea Alois." The boy told himself and took the pigtails off his head. Since a few hours ago, Alois was thinking dirty thoughts about his best friend…which was wrong right?

Alois licked his lips a little and turned away from the mirror, disgusted with himself. Ciel didn't want that. He never did and never will. Or maybe…

"No!" Alois shouted and grabbed the sides of his head. He needed to stop thinking about this but how? This was just awful and nasty and not how a good boy should be acting.

But still, it felt so good when Ciel had done those things to him…

"Oh great." Alois cursed himself as he felt his pants get tighter. He bit his lip and blushed with embarrassment. Well…no one was home…and if he kept it down…

Alois slowly slid into the bathroom and began.

Ciel had finally stopped pacing the kitchen and sighed. He had been doing that for a few hours tops. Mother had long gone to sleep with Sebastian so he was the only one awake right about now. The boy dragged himself upstairs and changed into his night clothes which were only a large white dress shirt with long sleeves.

He climbed into his bed and snuggled into the covers, switching off the light. His laptop flashed red, meaning that he had a call. The boy slowly slid his laptop onto his lap and clicked it open.

"A call from…Alois?" Ciel blinked. Alois almost never called him on his laptop until now. He opened it and smiled when the blond showed up. Alois pushed up his glasses and smiled back at him. Lucky, both were wearing ear phones.

"Hey, I hope it didn't call you too late." Alois said, smiling warmly. Ciel chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, its fine Trancy." He replied. Alois nodded and smiled a bit brighter.

"I was just going to ask you, if you like dogs or not?" The blond asked, tilting his head. Ciel sighed. Typical Trancy alright. "I'm not very fond of animals, but dogs are alright." The 13 year old boy answered him. Alois nodded and grabbed something to his right.

It was the dog toy he had bought him at the fair. Ciel smiled again, seeing he still had it. Alois pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "So…remember what you did to me…a few hours ago?" Alois brought up.

Ciel remembered very, very, very well. He blushed a bubble gum pink and bit his lip, nodding. "Yes…what about it?"

With a tad stammering, Ciel could make out: "Cause…I kinda…want…that…again…"

Both boys were blushing madly, biting their lips and staring at each other though their laptop screens. "I-I mean you don't have to! I-I…" Alois covered his mouth with a hand in embarrassment.

"But I'm going out with Elizabeth. Even if I wanted to break up with her, I couldn't." Ciel stated, frowning slightly. Alois nodded. "But it'll be like…friends with benefits!"

That sounded like a good idea. "Like…sex friends?" Ciel asked. The blond nodded, smiling seeing that Ciel liked the idea. "Yeah. Friends that have sex but aren't together."

Ciel put a hand up to his chin and thought. It was a nice idea. He could finally have Alois that he had been craving for the past few hours. "That sounds good. Sure." He answered. Alois gave out a squeal of happiness and smiled big and bright. "Great! So, rule one," Alois start, raising a finger in the air.

"We only have sex nothing more."

"Right."

"Rule two, we only are friends that do each other nothing more."

"Check."

"Rule three. We are not supposed to act like a couple in public."

"Alright."

"That's about it." Alois said, cuddling his dog doll. Ciel sighed and gave him a small smile. "Good night Trancy."

"Good night Phantomhive."

Both boys shut off their laptops at the same time. Ciel gave a small huff and set his laptop down on the night stand next to him. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

…And it came faster than Ciel had expected. Sebastian had dropped him off to school this time. Ciel walked down the halls of his school, people passing him or walking the same direction as him. "Hey Ciel!" The blond came rushing up to him, a pink paper in his hands.

"Look what's happening next week!" Alois handed the pink paper to him.

_Couples dance from 6 pm to 11. _

Ciel blinked and then looked up at the blond weirdly. "Erm…what is this all about?" He asked the other. The chattering blond giggled sweetly. "Oh I just thought it would be nice if you knew it about it." Alois plucked the paper out of his hand and smiled. They began to walk to Ciel's locker. "So, what's your first class Ciel?"

"Um, its history. What's yours?"

"Science. I have a big test today and I studied last night in bed." Alois smiled, proud of himself. Ciel raised a brow at him and took out all this things he needed.

"Well, gotta go! See ya letter Ciel!" Alois waved and winked at him as he turned around to walk down the halls. Ciel blushed a bright red and hurried to his classroom before anyone could see him.

History was a bore, Ciel thought as he walked to his locker once more. He read the whole history book in the whole class period which was only a half hour. He sighed as he slid his books inside his light blue locker. "Hey, are you going to the dance with anyone?" Ciel turned to two girls whispering their conversation. The girls didn't seem to notice him and only continued.

"I'm planning to ask Alois out. He's just so cute, sweet, nice and the most adorable thing ever!" The girls squealed. Ciel narrowed his eyes and gripped his math book harder. "I'm planning too!" The other whispered. "May the best girl win then." And then walked off.

The next minutes before class started, Ciel's mind was reeling on the fact that Alois was going to be asked out to the dance by girls and guys left and right. What if he said yes to one of them!

He let a groan of frustration escape his mouth before slamming his locker and trudging off to math class.

Maybe that boy was just a tad jealous of everybody asking out his best friend. Yeah, that was it. But it was Alois's choice to pick someone other than him for the dance. Wait, what was he saying?

Ciel huffed as he sat himself down in his seat and began scribbling in his notebook. His doodles became hearts and those hearts became scribbles of Ciel + Alois.

Ok, he was going crazy. The boy groaned once more and viciously began to erase them, tearing the paper a bit. That was when Alois walked in, a group of girls following. Ciel watched, his black eye patch slipping off a tad.

"Alois, would you go to the dance with me?"

"With you? No girl he is going with me!"

"Have you looked in the mirror this morning?"

"Dude, he likes girls with style."

"And you're that girl? Oh please, a clown could look nicer than you!"

Ciel covered his ears, pleading for it to stop. With a loud huff and groan, Alois shot them a look. "Ladies. I'm not sure I want to go to the dance. But if I am, then I'll make sure to let you know."

And that was that. Ciel glanced at his best friend, hiding the heart covered paper under his books. The blond waved and began to scribbled down important notes that the teacher chattered on and on about.

It was weird really. Before, Alois would be chewing gum, looking up boredly at the ceiling or in the principle's office. Now, he was writing down notes, raising his hand to ask questions and pushing up his large glasses from time to time. Ciel did the same only a tad slower that the other.

By the time class was over, Alois was the last one to leave. Ciel stood by his locker, waiting for the blond to slide out of the large wooden door and join him for lunch like every other day. Except today they were friends with benefits. Finally the 14 year old came out, smiling a nice smile at him. "Sorry it took so long Ciel. The teacher wanted me to talk to her for a bit."

"About what?" Ciel said as he began to walk down to the café. Alois gave him a shrug. "Math things and how I'm doing better in math and how I'm just as good as you." He laughed. Ciel chuckled.

"As good as me huh?"

"Yes you big nerd!" Alois playfully slapped his arm as he grabbed his tray and began to scoop food into it. Ciel followed his action, smiling a bit. He spotted Lizzy glaring at them from afar.

"Ciel?" Alois blinked at him. Ciel was holding up the line. He blinked back and blushed with embarrassment. "Oh…sorry." He followed the blond to the table in the back and began to eat. A bad feeling slipped into his stomach. The boy gulped and looked around them.

Elizabeth was leaning against the wall, smirking evilly. Then someone grunted in pain, someone gasped loudly and Alois was on the floor, his glasses scattered somewhere and his nose and lip bleeding. "Alois!" Ciel rushed to his side.

The blond groaned in pain and wiped the blood off his face. "Glasses…I need my glasses…" He mumbled and began looking for them. Ciel began to help until Elizabeth walked up to him; her heals clapping on the ground. She swiftly picked him up and glared at the blond.

"If you dare to take my boyfriend away from me again, I'll break your bones next time." She threatened harshly and began to drag Ciel off until he drew back from her grip. "Elizabeth you cut this out right now!"

Alois finally found his glasses but they were shattered to pieces and the frame snapped in half. He frowned deeply even if he couldn't make out a thing. He felt someone gently pick him up onto his own feet. "Come on Alois…let's get you cleaned up." It was Ciel's voice. It comforted him as he nodded and was helped to the bathroom.

"Hold it right there!" Elizabeth screamed with a stomp of her boot. A loud splat filled the room and something hot, wet and gooey hit the back of Alois's sweater. Mash potatoes had been thrown at the poor boy. "Oh…"

Ciel turned around and glared at her, Lizzy giving a surprised yelp. "It. Is. On!"

And just like that, Ciel threw his sandwich at Lizzy with full force, the jelly splattering on her face. She screamed and the food fight began. Ciel stood protectively in front of Alois and handed a tray to him kindly. "Hold this over your head." He commanded and continued to dump food on Elizabeth.

Alois nodded, holding his broken glasses to his side and the tray on his head. He could hear Ciel grunt as he himself was pelted with food and growl as he threw more at the attackers. He heard Lizzy's continued screaming echo around them and join in with the loud screams of the other kids. A few minutes later, Ciel grabbed Alois hand with his slimy, sticky hand and pulled him out of the dirty café.

"Th-That was fun!" Ciel giggled as they ran down the empty halls. Alois nodded and dropped the tray on the floor as they ran. They came to a sudden stop as they arrived in the bathroom. Alois felt water gently touch his cheeks and Ciel's wet hands glide over his face, wiping off the food on it.

"Can you see anything?" Ciel asked him, turning him around and wiping off the potatoes off his sweater. "No…not without my glasses." Alois answered him softly. He wished he brought his contacts with him today. He felt his sweater slip off his chest, shoulders and pass over his head. Luckily, he was wearing a under shirt.

"Maybe we should go to the nurse's office." Ciel suggested, folding up the dirty sweater neatly. The blond smiled slightly and nodded, his vision still blurry and fuzzy. He felt Ciel's now clean and soft hand wrap around his and his blood rush up to his cheeks. They then walked down more halls and to the front of the large middle school where the boy could make out the walls and the floor.

He had been here many times before. They were at the front desk or better known as the principle's office. He could make out the chubby, some what cherry woman turn to look at them and set his clip board down on the table with a small clatter. "Oh dear! Alois you look horrible." She cried out, her hands on her rosy red cheeks.

Alois nodded and felt a bit of blood slide down his face again. He felt Ciel swiftly wipe it away with a tissue and turn to look at the woman. "Is the nurse in?" He questioned. The principle nodded, still frowning at the sight of a beaten up Alois and motioned for the two to follow her.

Ciel tightly held the blond's hand as he glided him though the room, making sure to not knock over things. Alois's blush still visible; they arrived in the nurse's office. Ciel set him down on a chair and continue to wipe the blood off his face. The nerd let him do so, the pain gone but the blood still dripping out of his nose and the cut on his lip.

"Oh dear…" The nurse mumbled as she took over and treated Alois's bloody nose. Ciel watched, holding the shattered glasses in his hands. He felt the nurse hand him some tissues in case the bleeding came back and pull away from his face. "Now, I'm going to get you some contacts." She said in her soft, caring voice and walked out of the room.

"You were beaten up pretty hard." said the 13 year old as he turned to face him. Even though Alois couldn't see a thing, he chuckled and nodded. "I guess so." He answered and turned to where Ciel's voice came from.

Soon enough, the nurse came back with a fresh pair of contacts for Alois to put on. The 14 year old excused himself to the bathroom to put them on. Ciel sat there, waiting for a few minutes before his eyes locked on to the others as he walked out of the room.

Alois looked so weird without his glasses now, but so adorable at the same time. He stared for a few moments before standing up and walking towards the blond quietly. Alois watched him, knowing what was on both of their minds right about now.

"Well…there are a few more minutes before class starts…" Ciel mumbled loud enough for Alois to hear. He swiftly took a hold of his hand and turned to the nurse. She smiled warmly and waved them off. "S-So do you want to do something…oh I don't know…fun?"

Alois's cheeks flooded a cherry red at the word "fun". He bit his lip and nodded, his pants growing a bit tight at the fantasies in his mind. He could tell Ciel was thinking the same thing since he was biting down on his own lip and his grip on the others hand tightening.

They rushed into the nearest bathroom, both of them scrabbling into an unoccupied stall and locking it behind both of them. It was a tight squeeze, but that added to the pleasure since Alois and Ciel could both feel the bulges in each others pants rub against each other's legs.

Ciel then smashed his lips on Alois's and kissed him rather roughly, his hands already going up the others shirt. Alois moaned and kissed the other back as well, a red colored blush staining his cheeks. Ciel then played with one of the others nipples, teasing him as they kissed.

With one swift moment, Alois slipped his tongue in the other's mouth. He tasted his sweetness, wrapping his tongue around Ciel's skillfully. Ciel moaned loudly and pressed the other against the wall, his hands teasing the boy.

He could feel the lump in his pants tightening even more as he broke away for air and watched Alois's face. Alois moaned loudly and brought his fingers up to his lips, biting down on them cutely. The boy's expression was adorable, Ciel concluded and moved down to the other's neck. He then kissed it tenderly and nipped at it from time to time.

Alois gave a lustful moan and gripped Ciel's blue and black mixed locks tightly. He felt Ciel moan against his neck and continued to kiss it. Alois pulled away from him and kissed him once more, his skilled tongue dancing with the others.

Alois moved his hand from Ciel's neck to his chest and then dip into his pants. The teen broke away and moaned loudly, blushing madly. Alois then moved his hand up and down his member, going back to kissing Ciel again. Ciel uncontrollably moaned into the kiss, his hands roaming up and down Alois's back.

Alois continued at the faster pace this time and gave Ciel a devilish smile as the other came, calling out his name blissfully and sweetly. He licked the white liquid off his hand, it tasting salty and sweet and sucking it off his white under shirt. Ciel took rapid breaths, and watched him, his mind swirling.

"That was fun, Ciel." Alois smiled and then kissed him passionately this time. Ciel kissed the other back, his heart thumping against his chest like a rabbit on hunting season. They then broke away as the bell rung. Yes that did mean they were late to class but the two didn't care as they gripped each other's hands and walked out of the restroom, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 That boy, pet troubles

Yes that was right.

Today, dear Alois Trancy was to stay home from school and babysit his little brother Luca. He was more than happy to, since the two boys were very close to each other. They weren't real brothers of course, but they said they were anyways.

It was a Friday morning, and the blond boy was waiting patiently for Aunt Hanna and Luca to pull up in the driveway. Alois didn't really like Hanna for some unknown reason; he just did. Claude had gone to work after he woke the boy up and told him he was going to be late tonight once again. That was good, since it meant that Alois and Luca could have fun without adults hanging around them all the time.

Alois stood in front of his bedroom window, staring down at the driveway with his thick glasses on the bridge of his nose. He still wore his pajamas which was a simple black t shirt with his short pajama shorts. His crystal blue eyes fixed on the driveway, his body stood as still as ever.

Then with great joy, a black mustang pulled up in the driveway. Alois smiled brightly and then raced down the stairs, tripping on a step and landing on his butt. He blinked but shifted his new glasses and stood up. With a small tug on the door, it opened and reveled a slender woman with light blue hair made into a long braid. She wore a business women outfit with a black top that showed off her extremely large chest and a black pencil skirt and black high heals.

"Big brother!" Luca cried out in his happy little voice and hugged the blond boy tightly. Alois giggled and hugged him back, wrapping his arms around the little boy's shoulders. Hanna smiled down at the two and kissed the top of their heads. "I'll be back on Sunday Luca." She said softly and kissed his head once more.

The little boy nodded at her and waved as she walked back to her car and drove off. The two glanced at each other before giggling and closing the door behind them. "So Luca, what do you want to do?" Alois asked shifting his glasses more. The red head giggled and then pointed a small finger to the kitchen.

"Do you have any sweets around?" The child asked. Alois pulled him in the kitchen and searched around in the cabinets, setting down various boxes of tea they could have as they ate. Luca waited, picking up some tea boxes here and there and stacking them up. "What kind of sweets do you want Luca?"

"Cookies, any kind is good!" The little boy answered. Alois nodded then swiftly pulled out a large bag of chocolate chip cookies which made Luca squeal with joy. "Chocolate chip!"

Alois giggled at the child's love for cookies and treats as he pulled out a plate and set a bunch of them on it. He then brewed some tea after watching Claude do it for years, which was Earl Grey, and carefully handed the tea cup to Luca who took it and set it down on the table gently.

Both boys sat down across from each other and began to eat and drink happily. "So Luca," Alois starting biting into his home made cookie, "How's school going?"

Luca looked up at him and smiled. "It's going great! I've made lots of new friends and I have a great teacher, her name is Mrs. Smith, and I'm learning a lot of things and having a good time!" Alois smiled; glad his little brother was having an awesome time at school.

"That's great Luca." Alois answered and then took a small sip of tea. The boy nodded and sipped also, his tea not as hot as his big brothers.

Alois then spaced out a little, his eyes glued to the window outside. He wondered if Ciel was at school or not, if the boy was thinking about him, or if the café was serving any cupcakes today. The thought about missing the cupcakes today saddened him greatly, but he could always make more at home anyway.

'**Ciel's right, I am pretty random at times.' **Alois thought and then gave a slight chuckle. Luca knew about his crush on the other boy and he kept quiet about it for a long time, only asking a small question about it here and there.

Luca eyed the boy for sometime, smiling slightly, knowing what he was thinking about. He slipped off the chair and softly went upstairs into Alois's room in search of something to do. Alois, he learned over the past few years of being his little brother, could stare off into space for 2 hours at least or maybe more if nothing bothered him.

The little 8 year old searched around the room, looking at big books which were too grown up for him to read, and looking under the bed for things. Nothing caught his interest so he just softly jumped on his brother's bed, giggling. He took off his dirty shoes before getting on it of course when something caught his eye.

It was a small golden retriever puppy doll with bright blue button eyes and the silkiest coat Luca had ever seen on a simple toy. He stopped jumping and picked it up, looking it over. A doll like this, Luca thought quietly to himself, had to be super expensive.

He gently set it back down and glanced out the window where he watched as a large dog with red eyes and a white coat jumped in their backyard and sat there in the sun. Luca giggled childishly and carefully climbed down the stairs, being careful not to disrupt Alois's daydreaming, and walked out into the backyard.

The dog, most likely a stray, glanced up at the child and waved his tail around. Luca stopped walking toward it when he was at least close enough to reach his hand out and pet it. The dog was huge, big enough for Luca to ride him like a horse.

The stray sniffed his hand gently with his wet black nose and then wagged his bushy tail around. Luca giggled and pet his head, both hands combing though its white coat. Although the child was a little rough with his ears and fur, it didn't snap at him and only gently nudged the boy over which Luca thought was great fun.

It took a few moments for big brother Alois to snap out of his day dreams to realize Luca was outside, giggling and crying out with joy. Alois blinked rapidly and raced outside.

"Luca!" He blinked as he watched the child race around the yard on the back of a large stray dog.

"Wh-Where'd that dog come from?" Alois wondered out loud and scratched his head. Luca only giggled loudly as the ride came to an end and the dog gently set him down. "She jumped over our fence and waited for me to come and play outside!" Luca answered.

Alois blinked and walked up to them, examining the dog for any wounds or scratches. "It's a boy, Luca." The older brother chuckled and pet his head.  
>"O-Oh…" Luca rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." The dog barked softly and nuzzled his hand. Alois pet him also and smiled. "C-Can we keep him big brother! Can we?"<p>

Alois bit his lip a little. "I-I don't know…I don't think Claude will approve.."

"I'll take such good care of him!"

"Um…"

"I'll feed him and give him watcher ever single day!"

"Hmmm…"

"I'll even give him a bath all by myself!" Alois chuckled as his eagerness. Luca gave the boy his cutest smile he could do. "Please big brother!"

"Tell ya what." Alois placed a hand on his red locks. Luca lit up like a pack of fireworks. "He can stay until Claude comes back home. Then he'll decide if we can keep him or not."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luca shouted at the top of his lungs and tackled the boy to the ground with a bone crushing hug. The boy soon followed and licked his face.

~ A few long hours later ~

Alois dipped his hand into the warm water that was filling into the tub and glanced at the clock again. It was now around 3 in the afternoon and they had brought the dog inside where Luca and him sat in front of the TV watching dog shows.

They had not yet named the dog cause they didn't want to get too attached to the dog yet until they got to keep him. Right now, Alois was getting a warm bath ready for the dog so he didn't smell of trash when Claude arrived. Luca had fallen asleep on the couch.

Two knocks came from the door, making Alois switch off the water and rush to the doors, opening them and reveling Ciel out of uniform. The boy wore his white medical eyepatch with a newsboy cap, turtle neck sweater and black jeans with sandals.

"Hey Alois."

"Oh, Hi Ciel! Come in." Alois opened the door wider and watched as his best friend kicked off his sandals and carefully walked inside, hands balled up in his pockets. Ciel's blue eyes blinked as he spied the large dog curled up next to Luca on the couch which came to greet him.

"Um, Alois…why is this dog in your house?"

"Cause. Luca found him in our yard so we're taking care of him until Claude gets back."

"You know he's not going to let you keep him right?"

"Yes, I know that Ciel." Alois crossed his arms and lead the dog and the boy into the bathroom.

"Care of help me?" The blond eyed the other. Ciel groaned and shrugged. "Fine, I'll help." He grumbled and helped the boy pull the dog in the tub.

With lots and lots of effort, the two boys managed to get him into the tub and wash him down. Alois carefully rubbed the dog shampoo into his white coat, watching as dirt fell into the water.

Ciel rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and followed Alois's actions.

"So, how was school today?" Alois asked, smiling sweetly. Ciel shrugged.

"It was boring as usual…the only thing that happened today was that Elizabeth had everyone hanging over her and comforting her." Ciel stuck his tongue out and growled under his breath. "Stupid little attention whore."

Alois nudged his ribs, reminding him that an 8 year old child was here.

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"Well…I did find out that Mr. Spears and Mr-"

"You mean Miss."

"No, Mr. Grell is a guy."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

This went on for a moment before the dog in the tub shook himself, splashing water all over the room, jumped out of the tub and out into the hall. Ciel and Alois landed on the ground with a thump and groaned as they watched the dog flee.

"Th-This is not good…"

"You don't say!"

"Oh shut up, Phantomhive!" Alois scrambled to his feet and raced after the dog, Ciel following right behind. The surprised cries of Luca made them both trip into the living room to the dog on top of Luca, soaking him to the bone.

"Hey get off of there!" Alois shouted and reached out to get the dog only for it to leap off the couch and tackle Ciel to the ground. The 13 year old grunted and the dog shook water and soap on his clothes. Alois grabbed the dog around its chest and cried out as it barked and raced down the hall with him in tow.

"Help me!" Alois shouted loudly as the dog raced down the halls. Ciel growled and ran after the two idiots. "Come back here!"

This went on for a few moments before Ciel's asthma caught up with him, making him stop in his tracks and cough loudly. Alois gasped, let go of the dog and ran over to Ciel's side. He quickly picked him up and raced into the kitchen where he set him down on the counter and throw open the cabinets.

Alois flung everything out of his way and reached for the inhaler, quickly handing it to Ciel who quickly took it. Alois always had a spare every time he hung out with Ciel, just for situations like these.

After a few moments, Ciel calmed down and glanced at Alois who worriedly stared at him. He frowned and handed him back the inhaler, waving a hand around. "Calm down, Alois. I'm fine."

Alois nodded and set the inhaler back into its place. "Just making sure."

"Now, what are we gonna do about that dog in your house?"

"We can't catch it like a cat cause he's so big." Ciel narrowed his eye at him. "You don't say?"

Alois returned to look. "I actually have a idea…but you have to hold the bait." Ciel blinked.

"Why do I have to!" Ciel argued. Alois turned to raid the fridge and pulled out a large bag of meat leftovers Claude had put in a baggy for him if he got hungry. Ciel shifted a little on his seat on the counter top and watched as Alois set the meat on a clean and expensive looking plate and into the microwave.

"Explain to me what you're thinking of doing." The 13 year old said, his eyes following Alois where ever he went. The blond stood by him and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"First, you're gonna hold the bait high up in the air so the dog can smell the food, then when he runs out and tries to get the meat, I'll catch him before he does anything to you." Alois explained to him and shifted his thick glasses.

Ciel thought about it for a moment, the only sound in the room now was the soft hum of the microwave. He shifted in his seat once more before glancing at the blond and doing the most childish thing he had done with him that day: holding out his pinkie finger to him.

With a dark blush, a roll of his eyes and a deep breath Ciel mumbled, "Pinkie promise that nothing will happen to me?"

Alois blinked and looked down at the finger and up at Ciel and back down before slowly wrapping his own pinkie around the others. "Pinkie promise."

Ciel growled to himself thinking that this was the most childish thing he had done but suddenly let out a surprised grunt as Alois stole a kiss, the blond yanking his sleeve so his lips fell on his.

A few seconds later, Alois pulled away and giggled sweetly, pushing his thick glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Ciel felt his cheeks burn, his hands quickly covering his mouth. The boy couldn't help but feel disappointed that the kiss was light and quick.

Alois giggled again and turned to pull the meat out of the microwave, the smell making both of them slightly drool.

"Well then, shall we get going?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 That boy, planner

Why?

That was the word that had been going around his head for the past few minutes now. Why? Why was he the bait? Why did he have to risk himself? Ciel admitted that he was somewhat scared that the dog will hurt him in anyway and/ or possibly getting the meat and its sticky sauce all over him.

If that did happen, he'll definitely get a scolding from Sebastian even if he was the young master and he was the butler. Ciel groaned slightly, his arms going a bit numb. He gently lowered the plate to his chest and continued to walk around the halls quietly.

Then first there was a squeak on the floors, a shift and finally a bark. Ciel froze in place, turning around to see the large wet dog that was looking at him like he was prey. But the thing was that he is the prey. The dog barked loudly and ran towards him, his claws tapping on the ground.

Ciel quickly turned around and ran for his life, holding the plate of meat to his chest. His eyes wide and full of fear, he cut the corner and went down another hallway. "I'm going to kill you for this, Trancy!" He shouted loud enough for the blond to hear him.

He continued cutting corners and going though doors, the dog not far behind him. Ciel grunted as he arrived in the living room and squeezed his eyes shut. He then fell down to his stomach on the floor and landed face first in the meat plate. The dog jumped up and over him, expecting to tackle the boy to the ground only to be caught in Alois's arms.

The dog squirmed around, trying to get out of his hold only to fail. Alois chuckled and looked down at Ciel who slowly stood back up, bits of meat and sauce all over his face. "Ciel! Your face!" Alois burst out laughing.

The 13 year old glared at him and wiped the sauce off of his face with his right hand. He looked down at it for a moment before going over to the laughing Alois and smearing it all over his face. The blond blinked and giggled slightly. "I'll clean it up for you, right after I go and wash this dog up." He chuckled and walked away into the bathroom. The 13 year old watched him walk away and sighed quietly to himself, going over into the kitchen and grabbing a napkin to wipe his face with.

Ciel had to admit, it was a rather smart plan of his and it did work anyways. The blond wasn't usually this smart but Ciel liked it when he showed his hidden intelligence and abilities. Over the years of being best friends with him, he had learned that Alois always liked to keep his abilities hidden before showing them off and making others surprised.

The blond did like to show off most of the time, everybody does. But sometimes, he'd rather not be in the spotlight and let someone else have it for the time being.

So in conclusion, Alois had lots of random mood swings.

Ciel blinked as he removed the last of the sauce on his face. He had never actually had hung out with the blond besides school. It would always be him, that idiot, his cat loving butler and that straight faced butler named Claude. He suddenly felt himself wanting to go out with Trancy just for a few hours. It was Friday anyways.

And that was when his phone rang. The boy blinked and reached into his pocket, pulling out his light blue cell phone and pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ciel, where are you?"

"Sebastian, I told you I was going to Trancy's house!"

"Well, you need to come back home. Dinner had been done for 20 minutes and its getting cold."

"But I'm helping Alois wash-wait, what is for dinner anyway?"

"Rosemary stake with mash potatoes on the side along with macaroni and cheese, why?" Ciel's stomach rumbled. It was his favorite food after all besides sweets.

"I'll be over there soon! Warm it back up for me!" Ciel ordered, slapped his phone closed and scrambled for a piece of paper. When he found none in the kitchen, he raced upstairs and into the blond's room.

He looked though his desk drawers, a few old math papers and homework fluttering out of them. Ciel then finally came across a large binder with a few loose notebook papers in it. He tore one out and then searched for a pen or pencil. Basically anything that he could write with.

The boy blinked as he came across a couple of dull crayons. Well, it would have to do. Ciel then hastily scribbled down a few words, scrambled down the stairs, set it down on the table and rushed down the streets to his own mansion like house.

~ … ~

Alois sighed out to himself after he finished blow drying the large dog that looked shiny, nice and fluffy. He opened the door and let the dog roam free as he walked back to where Ciel was.

Only he wasn't there.

The blond blinked and looked around for a moment, going into the kitchen and finding the note. He shifted his glasses and looked down at it, snickering to himself since it was hastily written in crayon.

The boy scanned it for a moment, before setting down with a slight chuckle. It was true, that stake dinner was Ciel's favorite, he had learned over the years.

"Big brother?" Luca rode inside the kitchen on top of the large dog. Alois looked down at him and patted his red head. "Yes Luca?" He answered sweetly.

"I know it's not my business…" The little boy took a moment to swallow and then speak again, "I know you like Ciel and all…"

Alois bent down to his level and giggled. "Yes, I admit it." He ended with a chuckle and a light blush. Luca smiled and continued on. "I've noticed you two have been friends for a really long time, and I bet Ciel likes you too!"

The older blond rubbed the back of his neck softly and looked to the right. Luca went on, not noticing this. "So, why don't you guys go on a date with each other?" He giggled at the end.

"A date?"

"Yes a date! Like those thing in the movies when a person asks another person out and they go to have a fancy dinner with pretty candles, dressed in nice suits and dresses and things!" Alois sighed, making a note not to let Luca watch Tv all by himself anymore.

"Then where should we go?" Alois asked, blinking as Luca gently slipped his glasses off of the bridge of his nose. Luca slipped them on playfully. "Somewhere nice! Maybe at Red Lobster?"

Alois chuckled to himself and took his glasses back, petting the dog he rode on afterwards. "You know I can't afford things that fancy." He pointed out. Luca blinked and placed a thin smile on his face. "Then…there is a new cake shop over next to the toy shop?"

Alois chuckled again. Luca would always remember things that were next to the toy shop, it was in his nature. "That sounds nice. Maybe I can take Ciel there to have a bit of cake. Ciel loves cake anyway." He giggled slightly.

"You just maybe onto something, little brother."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and to make it up to you for such the long wait, I'll make a extra long chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 That boy, such a sweetie

Damn sunlight.

Damn cat. Damn Sebastian. Damn everything.

Ciel groaned to himself as he failed to button up his white, long sleeved dress shirt for the hundredth time. He had just woken up a few minutes ago cause of that stupid cat pawing at his face. It had gotten him out of bed when Mother used her claws.

The 13 year old boy growled under his breath and failed once again. Giving up, Ciel turned to the mirror on his dresser, looking at himself. His dark black and blue locks was messy and all out of place, his white eye patch covering his left eye was loose and not tied on correctly, his pants he had on was unbuttoned and slipping down the side of his waist.

"I'm a mess." Ciel grumbled to himself and watched as Mother jumped up next to him on the table. She meowed and purred a bit, her fluffy tail curling around like a snake. "And what do you want?"

The cat gently used her tail to curl around more as she made her way a bit closer to Ciel. Her tail then curled under his chin and his head turned to the window where he had a nice view of the front gates. A blond boy with black glasses stood in front of them, reaching out to press the intercom. Ciel blinked, wondering what the boy wanted at this early hour.

The boy and that cat made their way downstairs, Ciel pressing the button to open the gates. It took a few moments to realize that he wasn't properly dressed at the moment. As Alois opened the doors and let himself in, he caught sight of Ciel. He blushed a light shade of pink at the sight of him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good morning Ciel." Alois giggled a bit and shifted his black glasses, closing the doors behind him. Ciel nodded and shifted a little on his feet. "Good morning, Alois…what brings you here?"

The blond paused for a moment and then let one of his usual smiles spread over his face. "I came here to ask you something. But it could wait until you get dressed." He chuckled and slipped off the thin coat he was wearing. Even though it was in the middle of January, it was just a bit warm. It was sort of weird in a way, but Alois wasn't complaining.

Ciel nodded and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt again, turning his back to Alois with embarrassment. The blond snickered under his breath for a moment and then walked behind the boy, his slim arms reaching over the other's chest to his buttons, swiftly buttoning them up for him. Ciel blinked, blushing a bit darker now cause Alois practically had his arms around him now. The 14 year old giggled as he slipped his hands down to Ciel's slim stomach. The 13 year old shivered at the light touch, his hands clenching and unclenching at the same time. Normally, he would have pushed the other away by now but for some reason he didn't.

Alois had the urge to slip his hands lower then where they were now, so he slipped them lower slowly and teasingly. Ciel sharply breathed in and closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip. He expected Alois's smooth, soft hands slip to the rim of his underwear, maybe in lower….

But the touch never came.

Ciel blinked as he felt Alois pull away, opening his eyes again to see that the blond had buttoned up his pants for him. He sighed out softly and blushed darkly with embarrassment. Oh, of course. Alois sighed out softly and stretched his arms out for a moment.

"So what did you want to ask me?" the 13 year old asked the 14 year old, wondering what he wanted. Alois reached out and retied his eyepatch for him, thankfully not glancing at his scared eye. "Oh, yeah! I was wondering if you would go on a date with me."

Silence hung in the room the second the sentence was finished. Ciel blankly stared at the other in front of him, frozen in place. He let the words sink in before his cheeks burned darkly once again. Alois rubbed the back of his neck and head, blushing a lighter shade of red then Ciel. "I-If you don't want to go, then-" Ciel pressed a finger to his lips to cut him off, his blush fading. Alis blinked and raised in eyebrow.

"I'll go on a date with you. But it depends where." Ciel stated calmly, feeling a bit weird that he was saying those words to Alois of all people. The blond seemed overjoyed to hear that, gently pushing Ciel's finger on his lips away. "That's great! We're gonna go to the new café that just opened next to the toy store a few blocks away from here!" He took a hold of Ciel's hand and dragged him quickly up the staircase to his bedroom, the other struggling to keep up and on his feet.

"Now let's get ya dressed!" The blond boy said a little too happily and rummaged though Ciel's clothes, acting like his normal self from a long time ago. Ciel sighed but let one of his small, rare smiles spread over his lips. The older and taller boy pulled out a black vest with golden colored buttons and a pair of black dress shoes. Even though the clothes were for fancy occasions, Alois wanted Ciel to put them on cause he looked so handsome and dashing in it.

The blond helped button up the vest and tie the shoes for Ciel, setting a black cap on Ciel's head also. Ciel glanced at himself in the mirror and brushed his shoulders off, pulling the shirt down a little to get rid of the wrinkles. Alois patted his shoulder and chuckled. "I pick out the best outfits for you." He giggled childishly. Ciel chuckled softly and crossed his arms. "Sure, whatever. Now let's get going. I'm hungry." He took a hold of the blond's sleeve and dragged him out the door, saying goodbye to Mother even if he didn't want to.

Alois blushed a soft pink, his heart thumping in his chest rapidly. He had always wanted to go out on a date with Ciel, even if the other boy didn't consider it a date. He was somewhat glad Claude stayed home today with Luca so he could go. He just hoped they got to keep the dog also.

Ciel sighed out to himself as he let go of the other's sleeve and crossed his arms, looking up to the somewhat cloudy sky. He sighed out once again and glanced over to Alois behind him. "Are you going to walk me there or what?" He said in his usual cold tone. Alois, being used to it, smiled softly and nodded, rushing to the boy's side. "Yep."

As the two boys walked down the streets of London, Alois looked around and into the shops they pasted, admiring the nice things he saw and such. Ciel did also, but was mostly glancing at Alois as he glanced at other things. "Are we there yet?" The 13 year old boy asked the other as he continued to walk. Alois smiled warmly and suddenly took his hand in his; giving him warmth he grew relaxed to. "Soon, Ciel."

He blushed a light shade of pink, looking down at their hands as they continued walking. Alois seemed to not even care as people looked at them when they passed by.

And honestly, Ciel didn't really care either.

It was only a moment in time once they arrived at the fancy looking café, cakes and other sweets being shown off in the windows. Ciel almost drooled at the sight of them. The taller boy next to him snickered and pulled him inside where they took their seats next to the front window. "This place is nice." Ciel looked around, smelling the nice smelling pastries and cakes around them. Alois nodded, agreeing with a slight smile on his face. "Glad you like it."

Sooner or later, a waiter handed them the fancy looking menus and served them fancy looking tea Ciel usually drank at home. Yes, even Ciel was impressed. "All of these look so good…" Alois hummed softly and scanned the menu over once again, his stomach rumbling at the thought of all the sweets. Ciel nodded, holding his chin as he looked down at his.

"Let's just get one of each." Ciel blinked, looking up at Alois who was smiling casually at him. The blond shifted his glasses and glanced at him again.

"What?"

"I said let's just get one of each. One slice of strawberry shortcake, one slice of angel food cake, one slice of-"

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Cause!" Ciel sighed and rubbed his forehead a bit, seeing Trancy was being an idiot again. "Fine…" Even though Alois was older than him, Ciel always acted more mature. "Great!"

As Alois swiftly ordered one slice all the cakes the café had which wasn't that much, Ciel stared at his lips a little. The way they parted, the soft pink color it held and how soft they looked made Ciel want to kiss the boy once again. The blond always looked so innocent and adorable, he had to admit.

"Ciel?" The boy blinked as his thoughts were shattered, getting caught staring at the blond. Alois chuckled softly, a fork in his hand. "Are you gonna eat or do I have to feed you?" Ciel blushed at his words and quickly picked up his fork, looking at the slice of cake they had to share in front of them. It was a tasty looking slice of strawberry shortcake with a large, ripe strawberry on it topped of a fat curl of whipped cream.

"I-I can feed myself!" The 13 year old said, stabbing his fork into the cake, putting a small piece of cake in his mouth. The flavor exploded in his mouth, making his cheeks darken at the taste. It was almost as good as Sebastian's. Alois noticed the red on his cheeks, the fork in his mouth still. "Oh? Do you like it that much?" He chuckled. Ciel took the fork out of his mouth and grumbled a bit, taking another bite. "I-It's alright…"

Alois snickered a bit and took another bite as well, looking down at the nice looking strawberry on the top of the treat. He stabbed his fork in it and smiled, holding it close to Ciel's lips. "Say ah, Phantomhive." He giggled sweetly. Ciel blinked, his cheeks still a bit red. Grumbling under his breath, he let Alois feed him a few bites of the strawberry, the sweet juice making him blush a bit more. "Good boy." Alois cooed and giggled once again.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at him and finished the slice of cake, watching as the next slice rolled in. This time, it was a nice looking slice of Devil's food cake that was set down in front of him. Ciel got to have the first bite, the sweet chocolate goodness making him reach for another bite. He watched as Alois ate some of it silently, looking down at the table a bit.

"Hey Ciel." He looked up and blinked as he felt Alois's lips press against his own. The boy had leaned over the table and caught him off guard, closing his eyes as he kissed the other softly. Ciel's eyes went wide; his cheeks burning darkly as he felt himself return the kiss. A few seconds later, Alois pulled away and giggled, sitting back down.

"Got you." He stuck his tongue out at him. The 13 year old shot him a glare to shut him up, continuing to eat the slice of cake in front of him. Alois only giggled and complied, going silent so Ciel could eat in peace. "So…about the dance this Friday…"

Ciel blinked and looked up at him, about to take another bite of Devil's food cake. "Let me guess…You want me to go with you?" He rose an eyebrow as he put the fork in his mouth. Alois smiled sweetly and nodded, his golden locks swishing around. "Yeah. Can you go to the dance with me?" He knew he was already breaking the rules about their friendship, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to go with Ciel and have a good time.

Ciel seemed to notice he was breaking the rules as well. He shifted in his seat for a moment, looking down slightly as he did. "Um…but…we're breaking the rules right now. I mean, aren't we breaking the rules if we go out in public as a couple?" Alois nodded, still smiling softly. He leaned a bit closer to Ciel and gently laughed. "You just noticed that? Anyway, we're not breaking the rules if we just go out together as friends." He paused for a moment, reading the expression on Ciel's face for a moment before continuing.

"And we're just going to go as friends. Nothing more." As much as it pained Alois to say that, he had to. Besides, the dance sounded like a fun place to go with Ciel. The 13 year told paused for a moment, thinking about the offer. They had just broken one rule today, but it was just one rule. And besides, they were just going as friends. So Ciel nodded his head twice.

"But…I-I don't dance well." Ciel admitted quietly as Alois paid, shifting the cap on his head a bit. Alois chuckled and flashed a quick wink down at Ciel as they left the café.

"Then I'll teach you to dance the waltz."

"In a single week?"

"You underestimate me too much, Ciel. I promise to teach you how to dance in time for the event." Ciel glanced up at him as they walked, blinking a bit.

"Besides, I'm a wonderful dancer."

A/N: There you have it guys, a long chapter 9 just for you. Sorry for the long wait again, and I'll get chapter 10 up and running soon.

Oh, I almost forgot. I would to give a special thanks to AloisFancyTrancy for the great support!


	10. Letter to Readers

Dear readers,

Thank you for reviewing, liking this story and giving me so much support. Chapter 10 will be delayed much longer then I thought since I'm going to be rewriting all the chapters that I think need a bit of more work. It might take a long time to do them all, but I'm doing this to make the story make much more sense and much better than it already is.

So once again, chapter 10 will be updated later then most of the updates I did, but it will be updated sooner or later.

Thank you and lots of love,

Cielbunny


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 That boy, dance instructor

Warning: This chapter contains a bit of smut plus some Sebastian x Claude.

Dancing.

Ciel was horrible at it. He stumbled a bit as Alois gently twirled him around his bedroom, the door closed with the windows covered as well. The lamp in the corner was giving off a bright golden colored light that lit the corner of the room with a gentle glow. The blond chuckled as Ciel wobbled a bit as they turned, tripping over his own feet.

"Alright, that's enough for today." He smiled softly and pulled away from the shorter male, shifting his thick glasses a bit. Ciel nodded, blushing a dark red with embarrassment. He sat himself down on the edge of Alois's somewhat large bed and sighed out softly. "I'm such a horrible dancer…"

"Oh Ciel, it's alright. You have gotten a little better since Sunday which was yesterday. That's a nice improvement." Alois reassured him, taking a seat next to the boy. They had just started dancing yesterday, and yes Ciel was a horrible dancer. He would stumble over Alois's feet, trip over his own and had two left feet. Ciel grumbled under his breath and looked down at his lap, sighing out softly.

"So Ciel…" Alois mumbled softly, breaking the silence between the two boys. He could hear Claude and Sebastian talking to each other downstairs, cooking something for them as well. Sebastian had wanted to come with Ciel for some reason, or maybe he just wanted to tease Claude and mess around with him a little, like he always did. The two butlers/guardians always have hated each other since they were first introduced together. That day was not a very good day.

"Hm?" Ciel looked up from his lap over to Alois, looking him over for a moment. The glasses the other wore were very thick, seeing that Alois was blind as a bat without them. He suddenly reached up and pulled him off his face. The blond blinked, his vision going fuzzy. "Hey!"

Ciel then looked down at them for a moment and blinked rapidly. "Wow…you really _are _blind." He stated and then handed them back over to Alois. The boy took them and slipped them back on. "Don't do that." He gently scolded, the 13 year old rolling his eyes as he did. "Whatever."

The two went silent again, the noises downstairs a bit muffled so they couldn't make out what they were saying. The two boys looked at each other before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, looking left and right before they silently climbed down the stairs to the living room. Luca, who had fallen asleep on Pluto (which is the name they had given the dog since they got to keep him) while watching cartoons, lay on the couch with the dog under him. Alois stopped Ciel from going any further and peaked into the kitchen, seeing the two males cooking something.

"You seem rather quiet today, Claude." Sebastian said in his usual calm tone of voice. Yet this tone had a devilish tone in it as well. "That's because I don't want to socialize with you, _Sebastian_." Claude shot back, glaring at Sebastian though his thin glasses. Sebastian let an amused smirk spread over his lips. Alois blinked, Ciel peaking over his shoulder and watching the two as well.

Silence followed after a few moments, making Alois growl under his breath. He was starting to hate the silence. Suddenly, Sebastian swung the whisk he had in his gloved hand to the right.

Splat.

Some white cupcake batter splattered on the side of Claude's face, covering his right glasses lends. The golden eyed butler growled under his breath and glared at the other male to his left, some of the batter dripping down his cheek. Sebastian smirked a bit more and then set the whisk down, going over to pour the batter in the cupcake tray to Claude's right.

As he pasted, the ruby eyed butler leaned over and licked the white colored liquid off of Claude. He blushed a light shade of pink and shuddered with disgust…or was it pleasure? Alois covered Ciel's mouth with one hand while he covered his own with the right. "Oh my gosh!" Ciel said, his words muffled by the hand over his mouth. Alois nodded slowly, still watching the scene behind the wall a bit.

Sebastian stuck out his tongue childishly over to the other butler as he poured the cupcake batter in the cupcake tray. Claude scowled, gritting his teeth together. What a demon, he thought, thinking the word demon was just right for Sebastian. Claude then took the bowl from the other and dipped his fingers into the leftover batter shamelessly, bringing it up to Sebastian's face to flick it all over his cheeks and forehead. The other only chuckled under his breath and then grabbed Claude's wrist, bringing his hand up to his lips to gently lick the batter off of them. Alois blushed darkly and turned away, still covering their mouths.

"O-Oh dear…" Ciel mumbled as they traveled back upstairs quietly, not really wanting to see anymore. Alois nodded and then sighed out loudly, traveling back to his bedroom with Ciel in tow. "Do you still wear your contacts?" The 13 year old boy asked him softly, wondering if he still had them or not.

Alois glanced up at him and nodded, smiling warmly once again. Ciel blinked as he felt the heat rush up to his cheeks and quickly made it go away. "You should put them on, I haven't seen you without your glasses in a while."

The blond then thought for a moment, going over to his bathroom before nodding and giggling softly. He slipped off his glasses and put on his contacts, blinking for a moment before turning to Ciel and smiling again. He looked the same as before, only in a brighter and in a nicer shine of light.

"Can you act like your old self?" Ciel asked him, leaning up against the counter and the sink next to him. Alois blinked before letting one of his old trademark smirks spread over his lips. "Oh? You want me to act like how I was before?" He rose a thin eyebrow and chuckled softly, traveling over to Ciel and slammed his hands down on either side of him, trapping him in place.

Ciel let out a loud, girlish like squeak as this happened, not expecting Alois to do that. He was facing the mirror of the bathroom so that meant his back was facing Alois. "Wh-What are you-" "You said you wanted me to act like how I did before, right?" Alois softly breathed out against his neck, grinning devilishly. Ciel blushed darkly once again, staring at the mirror in front of him with wide eyes.

"Well, I'm acting like how I was before." The blond teen gave a dark laugh before giving Ciel's earlobe a soft lick with his skilled tongue, his hands now wrapping around Ciel's slim wrists. The other male let out a soft moan, blushing an even darker shade of red. He tried struggling against Alois's hold on him, but failed drastically since he was such a weak little boy.

Alois chuckled at his attempt to flee and threw him down on his bed, climbing on top of him as well. Ciel looked up at him and continued to blush madly, unable to move anywhere. Alois licked his pink lips and giggled again, leaning down so their foreheads gently pressed against each other. "You're so adorable." The blond giggled and gently began to unbutton Ciel's shirt he wore, the other boy below him watching the other, his cheeks burning.

When the shirt was completely unbuttoned, Alois trailed a single finger down Ciel's chest and down to his stomach, Ciel shivering at his touch. The blond smiled devilishly at his reaction and bent down to gently press his lips to the other's soft ones. Ciel gently closed his eyes and kissed him back, letting the other do whatever he wanted. But sooner or later, it would be his turn to tease and touch the 14 year old.

Alois's hand then trailed down his stomach to the rim of his black shorts, grabbing hold of it for a moment and tugged on it softly. Ciel pulled away from the kiss, as his cheeks burned an even darker shade of red. He looked to the side out of embarrassment. The blond boy chuckled and then leaned down even more to nuzzle the other's neck, his hand slipping down his shorts and into his underwear.

Ciel let out a loud moan escape his lips as Alois took a hold of his length, arching his back into the touch. He felt Alois's lips against his neck twist into a dark smirk as he pumped him up and down, kissing the skin on his neck as well. "A-Alois!" He cried out, scratching at the other's back. Alois felt himself stiffen a bit at the sight of Ciel all adorable like this, continuing to pleasure him.

The blond felt some of Ciel's precum spill onto his hand so he pumped a bit faster than before, using the liquid to make his member wetter. Ciel moaned out louder than before, his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. He clawed at Alois's back, feeling his cheeks burn a very dark shade of red. "A-Alois!" The boy screamed out in pleasure, mouth wide open letting out loud moans.

Alois smirked even darker than before, pressing his lips to Ciel's neck and nipping at the skin. He giggled softly at all the adorable sounds the other made. "More, Ciel. I want to hear more from you." He stated, pulling away from his member before the other could come, licking his pink lips at the sight of him. Ciel looked up at Alois with half open eyes, his eyes glazed with pleasure and lust. "M-More, Alois. Please…"

The blond softly breathed out, his breath smelling of sweets almost. He then leaned down and gave Ciel's member a soft lick, wrapping his skilled tongue around the head. Ciel cried out in pleasure, his hands shooting out to grip Alois's golden locks tightly and tugged at it. The 14 year old flinched slightly but continued licking and sucking Ciel's member, his saliva dripping down the side of his lip. "Alois! Oh god, you're so good!" He screamed out, his throat burning and his lungs feeling like they were on fire.

Alois moaned softly, licking up and down his shaft and up to the head and back again. Ciel continued to let out moans, clutching the other's golden locks tightly in his sweaty fists. The 14 year old blond looked up at Ciel as he sucked, obeying his orders to suck harder. Before Alois even knew it, Ciel gave one final scream of pleasure before climaxing in the other's mouth.

Alois flinched slightly, sticky white liquid shooting down his throat. He pulled away from Ciel's member and licked his lips, enjoying the taste of his salty and sweet semen. Ciel let go of his blond locks, palms soaking wet with sweat and tried to catch his breath, still blushing madly as before. The blond chuckled softly and gave Ciel a quick kiss on his forehead, no willing to go all the way with him until Ciel was ready.

He could tell the boy was still a bit iffy about losing his virginity. But Alois could wait. After all, right now he just wanted to lay here and curl up with him until sundown.

Right here, next to Ciel.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Friday.

The dance. It was tonight at 6 o clock and Alois wanted to be there with Ciel at 6 o clock, sharp. The 13 year old sighed out softly to himself, wondering why he was going and then reminding himself that he was being dragged along by Alois who was up for anything. Ciel silently walked down the hallways by himself, book bag in his right hand and notebooks in his left. Everyone, everywhere was excited for it even the teachers.

Even Ciel had to admit the dance would be sort of fun and Alois, the idiot blond that always knew how to have a bit of fun here and there, would lighten things up for him as well. He couldn't help but let out a soft, dreamy sigh. Alois.

It didn't really take much thought for Ciel to know that he was finally in love with the boy. Ciel Phantomhive was in love with that idiot boy Alois Trancy. Some people would yell out, "Finally!"

But there was only one problem.

They were friends, friends with benefits and nothing more. Alois said so himself. Just friends that had sex with each other and that was that. They weren't a couple, they weren't boyfriend and…well, boyfriend. He just hoped tonight, he could talk with Alois and finally get this off of his chest.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It took some time, but Ciel had dressed himself up nice and neatly just for this occasion. He hadn't seen his blond "friend" since this morning when he had parted ways with him in science. Weird, since the blond always followed him wherever he went like a puppy. The teen swallowed hard and straightened his tie around his neck, his blue and black hair in its usual neat and clean style. Brushing off his shirt and pants, he walked inside the gym where everything was going on and looked around for his…um….date.

The music that was playing at the moment, was a soft and smooth romantic music. He sighed out softly in relaxation, the music helping calm him. He suddenly froze in place though, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces and crashing so hard you could hear it loud and clear. Pain and betrayal flooded his body as his eyes were locked onto Alois and…and…

Elizabeth.

The two were dancing together to the slow music, Alois's arm that was supposed to go around Ciel's waist around hers instead. One of Alois's hand that was supposed to be locked onto his was intertwined with Elizabeth's up in the air. The worse thing was, Alois was looking like he was having a great time. With _her _but not _him _at all. After all those dancing lessons…

Ciel sniffled and blinked back tears, still watching his ex girlfriend and his crush dancing with each other. Just then, Alois caught Ciel's gaze and held it. Ciel gave him a pained look, turned his gaze down to the floor and bolted out of the gym. Alois didn't even try to follow and made his gaze go back down to Elizabeth who happily giggled and didn't stop dancing with him.

And Ciel didn't stop running.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 That boy, salty tears

Alois.

That damned boy named Alois Trancy was Ciel's first actual love. Even though he was a huge idiot, block head, too cheerful and did the most stupidest things Ciel had seen. Even so, Ciel loved him and wouldn't want to have anybody else by his side as sappy as it sounded. Ciel ran away from the two blonds, the dance, the music, the gym. He ran as fast as his two feet could carry him.

He didn't care that his asthma was slowing him down and making breathing harder on him, he just wanted to be as far away from that damned boy as possible. He kicked off his dress shoes which lay behind him in the hallways of his school and burst into the boy's bathroom, scrambling into a stall and locking himself in there. Ciel sat himself down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face into his knees.

The memory of Alois stuck into his mind and refused to fade away. Ciel growled and clutched his head, gripping handfuls of his hair and tugging on them painfully. Tears leaked from his eyes, his eyepatch falling off his face and onto the floor in a soaking wet mess. Ciel let choked sobs escape his throat, his cries filling the empty bathroom.

How could Alois do this to him? After all they had went though? Ciel replayed all the memories in his mind like a film, the good times and the bad. The first time he let Alois touch him all over was magical even though they didn't go all the way. The boy continued curling up into a ball, rocking back and forth a bit on the floor and cried his broken heart out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ciel sniffled, wiping his nose off with a tissue and tossing it away. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his nose a bit runny also. He sighed out to himself, his throat sore and hurting from all the loud cries he gave out. He just hoped no one heard any of it. He looked at himself in the mirror and then blinked, his thought shattering once his cell phone rang a soft tune that was familiar. He sighed and slipped his hand into his pocket, flipping it open and pressed it to his ear.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel blinked, the sound of his hoarse voice surprising himself.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" The older male seemed to detect the hollow sound in his voice. Ciel lowered his gaze to the floor and sniffled again, taking shaky breaths to keep himself from crying again.

"I-I'm fine…c-can you just come here and pick me up, please?" He mumbled softly though the phone and hung up before the butler could answer. He rubbed his forehead and forced himself to walk out of the bathroom, picking up his dress shoes along the way. His body ached all over and Ciel felt his whole body slowly become numb.

By the time he got to his school's front doors, Sebastian stood there with a black and white shirt with a light grey colored jacket and jeans. He held a clear white umbrella over his shoulder as he glanced down at the boy, frowning at his bad looking condition. Ciel said nothing and just looked up at him, his tear stained face all pale and messy. "Ciel…"

The 13 year old just sighed out softly and broke his gaze. Sebastian sighed out softly and held out his hand to the younger male, going to take him home. Whatever had happened in there, he felt like Ciel didn't want to ever remember. Ciel gently took his hand with his own, despite how childish it was, and began walking home with his butler in the cold rain. All he wanted right now was some comfort.

When they arrived back home, Ciel was coughing and coughing and coughing madly. The butler quickly gave him his inhaler to calm down his asthma attacks. Mother, the black and white cat, hopped up on the counter and nuzzled Ciel's arm gently with her face, making sure he was alright. The boy sighed out softly after he had calmed and set the inhaler down. "I can't believe he did that to me…" He mumbled and reached out to pet the cat softly. Mother only watched him and laid down, her tail straight up in the air. She seemed to be listening, so Ciel went on. "Dancing with her of all people. Why did he even do all those things with me then?" He bit his lip, the past coming back to haunt him now.

"Why?"

Just then, his cell phone rang. Pulling his hand away from the cat, he slowly pulled it out of his pocket. Flipping it open, he stared at the screen with no emotion. Alois Trancy. He was calling. Did he really think he would pick up and talk to him, after what he did? Ciel quickly pushed decline and slammed the phone down on the counter.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alois's frown dropped even deeper as his call was denied. He sighed out softly and left a voice message, his crystal blue eyes holding a sorrow filled expression.

"H-Hey Ciel, it's me. I was just calling to try and explain what you saw back there…at the dance. So, if you get the chance, please call me back?"

The blond then slowly flipped his phone shut and closed his eyes, slipping on the glasses on his face and flinging them somewhere else in the room. His vision became blurry again as he stood up and began to walk aimlessly around, trying to find Claude. The last time he saw him, was in the kitchen when he came back home from the dance.

He let his hands glide over the white walls of his house, trying to guide himself around the house. Alois softly whimpered as he felt the cold rail of the staircase at his right. Carefully taking a step down on the first step, he gave a shaky breath. Being as blind as a bat, Alois couldn't make out a single stair step. But he didn't care.

He slowly went down one by one until he got to the last three. He squinted as if the action could make him see better, but it didn't help at all. When he took another step, he suddenly lost his grip on the rail and slipped; now falling face first down the stairs.

The 14 year old blond grunted as he landed on his chest, his hands clawing at the carpet on the floor now. He felt tears fill up in his eyes as he knew he had screwed Ciel and his relationship up again. "I-I'm sorry Ciel…if you only knew the situation I'm in…then you'd understand…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Alois stood in front of the girl with large blond pigtails and hazel green eyes. He held an emotionless expression on his face as she walked up to him, pink high heels tapping on the school grounds. The blond 14 year old felt himself flinch. "What did you call me here for?" He held up a plain white piece of paper he had found in his locker. _

"_On business." She giggled, the high pitched noise making his ears hurt again. He growled under his breath and shifted the glasses on his face. "For what?" He spat. Elizabeth smiled up at him and then closed her eyes. "I want to make a deal with you, and I'll think you'll want to hear this as well. Dance with me tonight at the school dance." _

_Alois blinked and then glared at her darkly. "Why would I do that? Especially you of all people." _

"_Cause if you don't, then I'll break Ciel more than you could. I'll make absolute sure he'll be more damaged then last time." Elizabeth smirked, Alois's glare dropping and replaced with fearful and shocked eyes. "Y-You wouldn't dare!" Alois yelled, fists clenched up tightly and his glare quickly returning to his icy blue eyes. Elizabeth only nodded and smirked lightly. _

"_Yes, I mean it. I'll hurt him way more than I did before. I won't hold back." She giggled rather darkly, her eyes holding a sickening amused expression. Alois bit his lip and forced his rage to melt, frowning deeply now. He put a small fist up and pressed it to his chest in hesitation._

"_I'll do it…just leave him alone and we have a deal…" _


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 That boy, fading

Days turned into months.

Weeks turned into months. The school dance was now just a distant memory, forgotten by mostly everyone by now. Everyone, even the teachers, were wondering why those two boys weren't together anymore. Alois switched back to his old style, glasses being stored away to collect dust, his grades dropped, booty shorts being slipped back up on those smooth legs of his.

Ciel stayed the same, not talking to anyone and usually silent though out most of his classes. The two weren't to be seen side by side anymore, Alois not smiling idiotically like he had used to. They weren't talking to each other, they weren't walking together. They acted like complete strangers to one another.

Even Sebastian and Claude have noticed.

"Ciel, are you going to study over at Alois's house with him?" Sebastian said, busy cooking dinner for himself and the younger boy. Ciel, grateful that the older man's back was turned to him at the moment, knitted his eyebrows together and growled. "No."

The reply was harsher and colder than it usually was, making Sebastian really wonder what was going on now. But whatever it was, it was really bad.

Ciel would get calls from Alois too and it was getting on his damn nerves. Every day, his phone would ring and everyday he would smash his finger on the decline button and ignore the voice mails the blond would leave. Alois would never stop though and he continued to call, wanting to apologize. He would be too scared though, to go up to Ciel and tell him that himself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alois stared out the window, his tear stained face staring right back at him. His calendar next to him marked Friday, the day Luca came to visit for the weekend. He was less than happy though, even though Luca's visits were the times he looked forward to most.

Luca raced up to him once he opened the door and tackled him into a tight hug, giggling and laughing happily like he always did. Alois forced a thin smile and patted the younger boy's messy red locks. As soon as Luca glanced up at him, his smile dropped. "Big brother, what's wrong?"

Alois blinked and forced himself to giggle. It came out sort of hollow and shameful. "N-Nothing's wrong Luca. Why do you ask?" He chuckled softly. Again, it was fake. Luca, still frowning, took a hold of his hand and dragged him away from the front door and into the kitchen. As Luca climbed up on the counter and opened the top cupboard, he asked, "I know big brother is sad about something…now, tell me." He then sat down on the counter and bit into a cookie.

"What's wrong?"

Alois sighed out loudly and let his real emotions go, his sadness pouring out of his body. "I-I messed up big time Luca…I-I hurt Ciel really bad…" He started to quietly sob. Luca pulled the taller, much older boy into a tight hug and shushed him. "I didn't mean to…and I want to say sorry to him. But he won't answer my texts or calls…I'm too scared to face him at school."

The younger boy sighed out softly, frowning thinly. Finally, he shoved a cookie into Alois's mouth to quiet him down. The older boy blinked, his words muffled by the cookie in his mouth. "You need to suck it up and talk to him, like how the boy does to the girl in the movies! I saw a movie like this once. The girl saw the guy kiss another girl and she ran off with a broken heart. Then the guy felt really bad that he kissed the other girl and runs off to find her and get her back.

"Then they end up at the train station where the girl gets on the train and starts to leave. Then the guy chases after her, yelling out that he's sorry and he loves her. That's what you should do, big brother! You should go and tell Ciel that you're sorry and that you love him, before he goes away like how the girl did."

Alois froze as his little brother said all that, eyes going wide and heart pounding in his chest. That just might work, he thought, Ciel might just take him back. Luca put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Now, go to him big brother!"

Alois never ran so fast across the block in his life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mother cat watched as Sebastian sat himself down on the table and prepared to eat yummy looking dinner that consisted of stake and salmon. He stabbed his fork into the fish and opened his mouth to take a bite right before Ciel came down the stairs, putting on a thin looking coat. The boy seemed mad and annoyed by something.

"Ciel? Where are you going?" He asked, setting down his fork. Mother took this chance to leap onto the table and nibble away at the fish on his plate. The 13 year old glanced over to his butler and growled. "I'm going out for a walk. Don't try and stop me." Ciel then opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Sebastian blinked and then sighed out softly. "Oh well, there's no stopping him when his mind is all made up." The man chuckled and looked down at his plate but then blinked again, once he saw his fish was all gone. Mother laid happily next to him and purred loudly, tail swishing back and forth. "Oh you little kitty you." He rolled his eyes.

Just then, Alois burst into the house, platinum blond hair all messy and his clothes all wrinkled. "Sebastian! Where's Ciel?!" He asked franticly, crystal blue eyes darting this way and that for any sign of his love. "Ciel? You just missed him. He left for the park a few minutes ago."

"Th-Thanks!" The 14 year old yelled out and slammed the door behind him, boots clacking loudly on the streets of London. Sebastian looked out the window and sighed out as he watched the blond run down the sidewalks.

"Off you go, Trancy…"

A/N: Alright, just a few more chapters and then this story will come to an end. Do you think Alois will make it in time to tell Ciel he loves him, before it's too late?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 That boy, bastard

Silence.

It was a bit odd to him. Ciel hadn't had silence in a long while, ever since he had hung out with Alois. Around the blond, there was never really any sort of silence whatsoever. And he missed it. But he couldn't even dare to look at the blond anymore, ever since that dumb dance. It had been over a moth already, but he was not yet ready to forgive him.

The young man sighed and looked up towards the sky. It was grey and cloudy, he could have sworn he saw a flash of lighting as well. He carried on walking, not actually caring if he got wet in the incoming rain or not. He curled his hands up in his jacket pockets, his gaze down on the grey sidewalk. Some light drops of rain dripped down onto the ground. That's when he heard it.

"Ciel!"

The boy blinked and flipped around, suddenly being tackled into a tight hug from Alois. The blond sniffled and wrapped his arms around the shorter male's waist. His eyes widened. "Ciel, there you are! Why are you walking in the park when it's gonna rain?!" The 14 year old shouted. Ciel grunted and pushed him away. "Why do you care?!"

Alois blinked and then sighed out loudly. "Oh right…you're still mad at me…" He mumbled sadly and rubbed the back of his head. Ciel glared at him and crossed his arms. "Just go away. I don't want to talk to you right now." He bagan walking again until Alois reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him backwards.

"No! Ciel, I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain!" He yelled, keeping a tight hold on the boy. He growled under his breath and tried to yank his arm back. "No Alois! I don't care, let me go!" He yelled angrily. The blond whined and shook his head stubbornly. "I didn't mean to dance with Elizabeth! She forced me to!" Ciel froze suddenly.

"….How do I know you're not lying?" He rose an eyebrow at the taller male behind him and glared still. Alois reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out a plain, white piece of paper. Taking it, Ciel opened it up and read it though carefully.

_Alois, _

_Meet me after school, behind the belchers. I want to talk about something with you in private. It's about Ciel. Be there, or the worst will happen ~. _

_Elizabeth Middleford _

Ciel stared down at the letter in disbelief. It sure did sound like Lizzy, her handwriting matched up too. He slowly looked up at Alois who looked down at him, tears in his eyes. "…She swore that if I didn't agree…she would hurt you more than before. I didn't want to risk that so…"

The rain began pouring down on them, soaking Alois's blond hair and made his locks stick to his face. Ciel tore the letter in half, angry at himself for acting like this towards Alois when he didn't hear the real story. He sniffled and looked up towards the taller male, who gave him a soft chuckle. "I've been meaning to apologize to you sooner, but you never picked up or texted back. I left some voice mails, too."

Ciel reached into his black coat pocket and pulled out his cell, pressing it to his ear to hear the first voice mail.

"_Hey there Ciel, just calling again to apologize. Please call me back once you get the chance." _

Then another.

"_Good morning Ciel…just wanted to call and say sorry again. Call me back." _

And another.

"_C-Ciel…I-I'm sorry I danced with her…I bet you hate my guts now…I'm sorry…" _

Ciel pulled the phone away from his ear and skimmed though all of them, guilt and heart break filling him inside at a rapid pace. There were over 24 and counting. Alois looked down for a moment, rain soaking him to the bone now as his golden locks stuck to his face. "I understood why you didn't ever want to see my face again. But, I called anyway...just to get my hopes up a bit, you know?" He then looked back up at the younger boy with tears in his eyes.

"So…I came to finally face you, and say…" He took a small step closer to Ciel and breathed in sharply. Ciel felt himself tense up slightly as he looked up at the slightly taller male.

"Ciel, I'm sorry." Then, silence followed.

After a few moments of just stand there, in the rain, with him- him of all people he had to be with, it had to be him. Ciel suddenly glared up at Alois and raised his hand up in the air.

_Smack. _

Alois stumbled backwards a bit, his head facing the right and his cheek a dark red. He flinched at the pain and looked over to Ciel with wide eyes. "You bastard." He growled but then grabbed Alois's sleeve roughly and yanked him down, smashing his pink lips on the other's fuller ones.

The blond 14 year old blinked again, eyes widening, and blushed a very dark shade of cherry red. He kissed the younger boy back quickly though, relaxing into the nice touch. Ciel closed his eyes and kissed the other with such passion and sweetness Alois hadn't had in such a very long time, it felt like it had been forever (Although, it had been only two or three months.)

As sappy as it may seem, just standing there in the rain and sharing a lovely little kiss with this blond idiot, Ciel was glad that it was all over. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted right off of his shoulders. His sorrow and betrayed feelings melted down the drain and he was left actually feeling much happier than before.

Alois then pulled away and smiled widely as he had done in the past, and Ciel felt his heart skip a beat. The blond giggled softly and said, "Come on, Ciel. Let's go back home, you'll catch a cold." He then wrapped an arm around Ciel and began walking back where they had came from. The 13 year old boy blushed darkly once again and growled softly under his breath, but didn't protest against the other.

He really was such a damn idiot, that Trancy.


End file.
